


Fruits Basket AU

by RStrife918



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStrife918/pseuds/RStrife918
Summary: After losing her grandmother, Haneul is left with no family and lives alone in a tent in the woods. Little does she know that the land belongs to a renowned clan that harbors the spirits of the zodiacs.Yes, this is a very self-indulgent fanfic and I clearly decided to write it because I am a fan of the original and new Fruits Basket. Another book in the Bangtan-EXO Fanfic Multiverse.Trigger Warning: There will be some violence, mental health issues, and brief use of drugs. Please read at your discretion.I do not own Bangtan, EXO, Super Junior, Red Velvet, or Tomorrow X Together, they belong to Bighit Entertainment and SM Entertainment. I do not own EXO either, they belong to SM Entertainment. I only own my OCs! Bella belongs to LeopardstarSilver, Min-Soo belongs to FreckleSpeckle, Soomin belongs to anzalulu, and Il-sung belongs to FlashLox.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

he sound of your voice calling to me  
I can hear it through the seam of the open door  
Your warm, outstretched arms that send my heart fluttering  
On this night, even the hanging stars  
Are asleep without a sound  
Shall we bring out out our memories  
Close your eyes

The light of the brilliant moon  
Dances its last dance  
Like riding atop a swing  
Even as it drifts away from you

Even that warm scent  
Becomes faint on this night  
Shall we lean on those memories we long for  
Close your eyes

The light of the brilliant moon  
Dances its last dance  
Like riding atop a swing  
Even as it drifts away from you

To you, beneath the moonlight showering down  
Become the star of this night  
And promise to shine for me

The light of the brilliant moon  
Dances its last dance  
Like riding atop a swing  
Even as it drifts away from you


	2. One

The sun beamed against the bright blue sky, the warm breeze caressing her hair and cheeks as she looked past the tall green trees and sighed with content. By mid-September, the weather would begin to cool but today was just as hot as the past summer. Turning back toward the flap of the tent, the brunette grinned brightly toward the picture frame inside, propped over several books and bags full of clothes, shampoo, and her toothbrush. The picture within was of an elderly but beautiful woman whose brown hair had a streak of grey, and she smiled toward the camera, her laugh lines becoming prominent.

"I'll be back, Halmeoni," the girl said. "You look after my things while I'm gone, okay?" She grabbed her bag with her school books and closed the tent. "Annyeong! I'll see you after class!"

She walked through the forest, listening to the chirping birds and the buzzing cicadas until she spotted a view of Seoul in the distance. No doubt, there would be the usual hustle and bustle of the city while she made her way toward the university. Living on her own was foreign to her but she wouldn't let that become an obstacle. Ever since her grandmother's passing, she had to learn to take care of herself.

There was a chiming bell coming from within the trees, and she followed the sound, knowing full well she had plenty of time before her first class began. As she stepped through the foliage, she came across an old-fashioned house reminiscent of the Joseon period, the sliding doors open and several paper talismans plastered onto the wall.

"I didn't know there was a house here," she mumbled as she walked toward the house, and on the wooden slab was a case with several ceramic animals. She counted each one of them until she came to twelve, smiling with disappointment when the thirteenth figurine was missing.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo," a voice came from the other door, revealing an older male with shaggy black hair and handsome features, his eyes droopy and half-lidded, smiling gently. "How strange, there haven't been any visitors here in a while, let alone girls."

"Omo!" She gasped, bowing several times apologetically. "Jeonsonghaeyo, jeonsonghaeyo! I didn't mean to look around without permission!"

The man chuckled and walked toward her, shaking his head in amusement, "It's no problem at all. I just thought no one would be interested in this old house."

"Huh?" She made a confused sound, tilting her head slightly, her chocolate eyes wide as a doe's. "Why not? I happen to like houses like this and these figurines," she pointed out. "They're so adorable! It's been a while since I've seen Zodiac figurines, but this one doesn't have the Cat."

"The Cat?" The man cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "So you know the story of the thirteenth Zodiac?"

"I do," she gave a single nod. "My Halmeoni used to tell me the story of the Cat when I was a little girl. I love all the Zodiacs and I was born in the year of the Tiger, but the Cat is my favorite."

"The Cat is your favorite, huh?" He muttered, his next words soft. "Seems he'll be happy to hear that..."

"Yah, Donghae hyung!" A deep voice came from within the house, and another door slid open, revealing a tall male with fluffy silver hair and dimples. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, wearing a white shirt underneath a green button-down and ripped skinny jeans. He turned his gaze toward the girl, pursing his lips. "Haneul-ssi!"

She gasped quickly, taking a step back for a moment. She knew this person, or rather, she had seen him on campus but never really approached him. He was in her music theory class though, and many female students happened to swoon over him. "Chanyeol-ssi..."

"Chanyeol-ah," the older male began. "You know her?"

"We're in the same music theory class," he answered, stepping out of the house and grinning at the brunette. "It's good to see you. What are you doing out here? Do you live around here?"

"I," Haneul stammered, smiling sheepishly, and evening though she never lied, this happened to be the first time she told a fib. "...yes! I do..."

"Haneul is your name," the man stood up, holding his hands behind his back. "That means sky. I'm Lee Donghae, Chanyeol's roommate. It's a pleasure to finally meet one of his classmates."

"You're headed for class, right?" Chanyeol wondered. "How about we walk together?"

Before he could give her any room to protest, the silver-haired male was already walking down the road, and Haneul had no choice but to follow. Turning him down wouldn't be kind and they were headed in the same direction.

What could possibly go wrong? She thought to herself, gripping her bag tighter.

<3

"Cho Ha-Neul-ssi!"

It definitely went wrong.

Haneul found herself seated on a bench on the campus grounds, her book for her piano class on her lap. Before her were three girls who happened to be students from the fashion department, wearing their favorite brands with their styles hair and flawless makeup, glaring at her through their fake eyelashes. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she gazed at them in bewilderment.

"We saw it all over Instagram!" The ring leader growled. "You walked to class with Park Chanyeol! One of the rules of the Park Chanyeol Fan Club is to never walk to class or walk home with him! We are lucky to have him grace this university with his presence and we will not have you desecrate it! We demand an explanation as to why you walked to class with him today!"

"Um... it was just a coincidence," the brunette chuckled a bit. "Seriously, there is nothing going on between me and him."

"Yah," a girl with long silvery hair and chestnut eyes appeared, her beautiful face contorted with anger while she crossed her arms, calling out to the three girls. "Don't pick a fight over something stupid just because your ego got bruised."

The girls turned quickly, stepping back fearfully when they saw the silver-haired girl. With her was another with long brown hair, her face soft and cute, but underneath that sweet exterior was a tough person.

"Like you're one to talk!" The second girl shouted. "You think making threats solves everything!"

"Yah, issekiya!" The girl next to the silver-haired female stepped forth, cracking her knuckles, ready to use her fists. "Play nice or I'll add some black and blue to your makeup!"

After her threat, the girls from the fashion department turned tail and ran as fast as they could, screaming with fright and leaving Haneul with the two that helped her. With a heavy sigh, she closed her book and gave them a smile, standing from the bench, "Thanks, Unnie. You really saved me from hearing their pointless rants."

The girl with silver hair is Arabella Lehmann—Bella for short. She was born in the States to a Korean mother and an American father. She was a photography major. As for the other girl, her name is Hae Minsoo. She is majoring in the sciences and she is preparing to go to veterinary school after university.

"Oh, you poor thing," Bella hugged the girl tightly. "Having to take on those mean girls all by yourself," she shifted her eyes toward Min-Soo. "Also, Minsoo unnie, don't try and actually fight them, please. We don't want them to complain to the administrators."

"Sorry, but my hand might slip," Minsoo snickered before grabbing her again and walking ahead. "Come on. We'll be late for Home Economics."

"You just want to eat because Neullie makes good food," Bella laughed, following her and holding Haneul's arm as they walked.

"Maybe I do."

In the next few minutes, the girls entered their Home Economics class, walking toward their station where an assortment of stainless steel pots, pans, and ingredients were set near the stove. At their station, another girl was already present, her dark hair falling past her back and her face round and sweet, her eyes big and bright. She wore a white sweater over her jeans, tying an apron around her waist.

"Haneul unnie! Bella unnie, Minsoo unnie! You made it!"

"Annyeong, Soomin," Haneul addressed her as she placed her bag down and grabbed an apron.

Once the rest of the students filed in, the professor took attendance, placing the recipe for soybean paste stew at their stations, and each group began to cook. In every class, Haneul was the one who ended up cooking for her group. It wasn't because her friends were lazy, but rather she always took charge and cooked first. Living with her grandmother meant she had learned to tackle simple household chores and cooking, plus Minsoo had almost burned some meat in the past, Bella always handled making side dishes like kimchi, and Soomin wasn't very confident in her cooking skills.

Soft chatter filled the classroom while spices and meat filled the air, the broth bubbling and Bella's fermented kimchi was almost ready. "I have to admit," she spoke after they had finished talking about their previous classes. "It was a bit odd seeing you coming to campus with Park Chanyeol."

"Yeah, but he offered to walk with me and I didn't want to turn him down. I felt it would be rude," Haneul said as she held the metal ladle, stirring the stew with serving chopsticks and allowing Soomin to put the sliced daikon into the broth.

"I heard he made delicious tteokbokki the other day in his Home Ec class," Minsoo said as she opened the rice cooker. "Kind of makes me wish I could have tried it."

"Chunhua is in his class and she got to try it," Soomin pressed her hands together, speaking excitedly. "She said it was the best tteokbokki she has ever tasted! I guess those girls from the fashion department are right—he is great at everything. He can play instruments, sing, dance, rap, he's kind, a good cook—what more could you want in a guy?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Chunhua has a crush on him," Minsoo winked, and the girls broke into laughter.

"Well, our stew is finished," Haneul said after scooping the broth into the small saucer and tasting it. "We should tell the professor."

"Seonsaengnim!" Bella called out and the professor turned away from the folder in her hand. "We finished cooking."

"Then I'll give you your grade for the day," she answered. "Go ahead and dig in!"

After they had been marked, the girls took their seats around the station, beginning to eat the meal they had made. "Anyway, the three of us along with Chunhua are going shopping later. Want to join us, Neullie?" The silver-haired girl asked.

"I'd love to, Unnie, but I have work today," Haneul politely declined. "Maybe next time."

"She certainly has a raw deal," Soomin remarked. "Working herself to death at the hospital because she has to pay her own tuition."

"Still, she works daily," Minsoo squinted her eyes toward the younger woman. "That's kind of a lot for just tuition."

"Well, I want to buy my own apartment soon so I have to start saving up now. Housing can be expensive, especially here in Gangnam," Haneul replied.

"Yeah, well while you're staying at your uncle's place, I hope he's feeding you well," Bella pointed at her with her chopsticks. "If not, I'm going to have a talk with him."

With a nervous laugh, Haneul gave a nod, going back to eating. If Bella found out she was living in a tent in the woods, she would drive her car through her uncle's house and demand answers. She couldn't let that happen.

Somewhere in the corner of the classroom, a pair of eyes shifted from the stew he was making, looking toward the girls as they are through copper locks that brushed over his eyelids. His expression was cold and hardened, and one couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He was staring at the brunette who wore that uneasy smile, listening to her three friends as they conversed with each other. With a heavy sigh, he looked back at his stew, adjusting the dial on the electric stove and looking back at the handout where the recipe had been typed.


	3. Two

After her last class, Haneul made her way out of the music department to exit the campus. There were still many students on the lawn either waiting to take their night classes or just spending the rest of their day with friends before heading home or back to the dormitories. She had to work at the hospital until ten at night, cleaning the hallways and assisting the nurses whenever she could. If she wanted to find a place to live, she had to make as much money as she possibly could, and that meant sacrificing her social life for the time being.

"Haneul!" Someone has called out to her from one of the other buildings and she came to a halt, facing the owner of that voice. Before her stood a tall, blonde male with bright blue eyes and a sweet smile, his books in hand as he approached her. "Already finished with class?"

"Ilsung," Haneul began, bowing before him. "Yeah, I'm heading off to work right now."

"I see," he smiled with disappointment. "Are you sure you can't spare some time? I have an hour before my next class. Maybe we can grab something to eat?"

"Mianhe," she apologized sincerely. "I really have to go. My shift starts soon. I'll see you tomorrow..."

He gave a nod, watching her leave, frowning slightly before exhaling one defeat, "Guess I should try another time," he mumbled, walking toward the library to spend his free time before his next class.

His voice didn't reach her as she walked past the gates, making her way toward the direction of the hospital, listening to the beeping cars, and the excited chatter of the people of Seoul. Haneul felt bad that she had to turn him down, but she had to if she wanted to get out of that tent.

She rounded the corner, stopping abruptly when she saw Chanyeol stepping out of the convenience store with a container of tuna gimbap. He pulled out his phone to look over a few texts before his brown eyes found the brunette, and he gave her a dimpled smile, "Haneul-ssi, good to see you again!"

She bowed in greeting, "You too... are you heading home?"

"I am," he answered. "And you?"

"Off to work," she answered. "I have a shift at the hospital."

"I'll walk you there," he offered. "Girls shouldn't be out here alone during the evening hours, and my house is in the same direction. I hope it's okay with you that we walk together again."

"I don't mind at all," Haneul replied with a chuckle, and the two of them began to walk, the sounds of the city filling the silence that had now surrounded them. She couldn't help but look up at him as they walked, tilting her head slightly and observing his features. Not only was Chanyeol very tall but he was very attractive. He had broad shoulders, long limbs, soft silver hair, and he kept himself in good shape. It was no wonder the girls from the fashion department loved him so much.

He's like a prince to them, she thought. A silver-haired prince...

"I noticed you were looking at the Zodiac figurines Donghae hyung had," Chanyeol broke the silence between them. "You really found those trinkets interesting?"

"Yeah," she said. "My Halmeoni would tell me stories about the Zodiacs... my favorite one is the Cat. It's a shame, really... that every set doesn't have the Cat... he must be very lonely..."

"The Cat is a fool," he spoke softly, his expression becoming distant, and she made a confused sound, puzzled by his words.

"A fool...?"

"Did you know that the Zodiac began as a system for telling time?" Chanyeol continued, his voice becoming deeper and his eyes clouded. "They were first used as clock divisions, but then, the Chinese implemented Yin and Yang, then the elements, and then they became tools for astrology and fortune-telling... the truth is, there was never any room for the Cat to begin with... but it's for the best. There's nothing special about joining the Zodiac... it's better to be alone... that foolish Cat..."

"Chanyeol-ssi, I don't understand," Haneul had long come to a stop, her eyes on his back as he spoke. "Are you saying you hate cats...?"

He turned suddenly, facing her and gazing at her with his brown eyes, and she stood frozen in place, her eyes widening slightly. "There hasn't been much color in your cheeks, Haneul-ssi," he took a step toward her and patted her head, his smile returning. "Don't push yourself too hard, alright? Just... live life at your own pace."

She could feel how warm his hand was, combing through the strands of her silky brown locks. It had been some time since she felt the pat of a warm hand on her head. It stirred up feelings of nostalgia, and she recalled the affection her grandmother used to give her when she was still alive.

My parents passed away in a tragic accident when I was only a few months old... but Halmeoni took me in and raised me. She was so kind and she had a nice smile, always speaking to me lovingly and teaching me how to sing and play the piano. She was my favorite person in the whole world.

But... it wasn't until six months ago that she passed away... she was battling cancer and she never told me... now I know why she was becoming thinner and much more tired... if only I had caught on sooner...

My strong, cheerful grandmother always protected me... but I couldn't protect her...

"Neullie, are you hungry? How about we make some bibimbap today?"

"My Neullie scored top marks in her class again?! What a smart girl you are! Let's celebrate!"

"What do you say? Will you play the piano and sing for me, Neullie? You have the most beautiful voice!"

In the end, my uncle was the one who decided to take me in, but his family wasn't the greatest... his daughter is signed with SM Entertainment and she is working hard to becoming a KPOP artist, but she doesn't like me. She thinks I'm taking everything away from her.

"I used to be so fond of you when we were kids... but you're mooching off of Appa. Don't think just because you're prettier than me that you're better. I'll have more success than you ever will, you good-for-nothing orphan!"

My uncle's wife doesn't like me either... honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve their hatred.

"I know what kind of person you are. You come home late at night, hopping around from man to man. I don't tolerate call girls in this household. Why, if I had any say this situation, I would have thrown you out the moment you stepped into this house!"

Their twisted perception of me, and the fear of being a burden to my uncle, led me to make the decision to move out. I gathered my things, took Halmeoni's picture, and bought a tent, finding a remote place in the forest, and living there for the time being until I can save up enough money to buy my own place.

I couldn't impose on my friends. Bella lives in a studio apartment with her little sister and their cats, and she has her photography equipment set up. Min-Soo lives above the family clinic she inherited after her parents were caught in a freak accident. Soomin lives with her family. Chunhua is currently living in the girls' dormitory.

I couldn't afford to make them worry.

Which is why I have to stand on my own two feet. I have to get through this on my own.

Hours had passed since Chanyeol had dropped off Haneul at the hospital. After studying for some time, he and Donghae had gone out to grab food. Besides the usual tteokbokki and ramen, both men didn't know how to cook much and despite the outward appearance of their house, it wasn't the cleanest. The logical thing would have been to try and tidy up, but the house lacked a woman's touch. There was also the fact that Chanyeol ended up complaining every time Donghae put pickled radishes in their food whenever he attempted to cook.

"So tired," Donghae sighed as they walked toward their house, past the trees. "Can't wait to get some shuteye once we get home."

"Yeah, while you do that, I have to lose sleep and study for an upcoming exam while trying to clean the house," Chanyeol added. "Aish jinnjah, why don't we call Irene noona and she can help us?"

"And risk her beating us to a pulp and possibly trying to squeeze the life out of our other roommate? I don't think so," the older male shook his head. "We'll take our chances with the toxic wasteland that has risen in our kitchen."

Meanwhile, just a small distance away from them, Haneul was walking toward the tent, the color from her face completely gone and her head spinning. Her body was beginning to feel weak and she stumbled here and there, but she had managed to find the flap and unzip it, slipping inside and turning on the lamp.

"I'm back, Halmeoni," she spoke hoarsely, her vision blurred as she faced the photo. "I'm so tired... but I have to finish my homework and study... maybe if I wash my face, that'll wake me up..."

There was a soft meow coming from the flap, and a ginger cat wriggled his way inside. As it turns out, he was following her home, his big black eyes looking up at her curiously. He meowed again, pressing his paws on her, and he could feel her skin burning up.

"Huh...?" The brunette smiled through the pain she was feeling. "What a cute cat... heh, like... the Cat from... the Zodiac..." she trailed off, her eyes closing and falling onto the pillow, losing consciousness.

The cat yowled in distress, his voice loud enough to cut through the forest and reach Chanyeol's ear. He raised his head and asked Donghae, who was still ranting, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He questioned, watching the silver-haired male run through the trees, following the cat's mews. He pushed aside the foliage, coming across a tent with the gold light of a lamp shining through the open flap. The ginger cat stepped through, and as if he was expressing relief, he led Chanyeol inside, meowing frantically and showing him the terrible state Haneul was in.

"Omo!" Chanyeol exclaimed, kneeling before her quickly and gathering her in his arms, pressing a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up with a fever," he shook her gently, calling out her name but she remained unconscious. "Haneul-ssi! Haneul! Cho Haneul!"

Neullie... you have a fever again, don't you...? You know you don't have to push yourself... like that sweet boy said: just live life at your own pace.


	4. Three

A fever, her thoughts echoed as she slept. It isn't so bad... I've been through worse...

She could see the house, the sunlight creeping in through the closed curtains on that fateful day. She was so afraid to be late for class since she had a quiz that day, she had forgotten the very words she spoke before stepping out the door.

"I'll see you when I get back."

It was the morning of the day Halmeoni passed away. I stayed up almost all night studying for that quiz, and I still managed to wake up extra early to get the university. I thought if I could get the quiz over with, it would get rid of the test anxiety I always felt. Halmeoni was asleep still, and it was the only morning I didn't wake her up to tell her I would see her later.

When I came back from class, the house wasn't aired out, nor were the curtains pulled back. I went to wake Halmeoni but when I checked on her, she wasn't breathing. She was so still, so cold, like she was in deep slumber, but the doctors said she passed from a heart attack in her sleep—a side effect of the chemotherapy after battling cancer for so long. She passed away long before I woke up to go to class.

My beautiful, kind, loving grandmother... the woman who raised me to be the person I am today... you were the light of my life, and I will always remember you.

I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye sooner... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that I love you one last time.

A bad grade... getting a job... my degree in music... that doesn't matter...

What matters most is you, and I should have realized that sooner...

Please forgive me for not wishing you well that day...

The room was filled with sunlight, the warm rays kissing her skin as she slept in the soft futon, her hair falling along the pillow in silky tangles. "Bogoshipda," Haneul mumbled softly in her slumber, tears rolling down her face. "Bogoshipda, Halmeoni..."

A pair of long fingers gingerly brushed against her face, wiping away her tears, his dark eyes filled with pity. After he had followed her home from work, he noticed that she was unwell. In an effort to get her help, Chanyeol had heard his distress and he took her back to the house where she could rest. Chanyeol had opened the door to a vacant room which would now belong to her, and laid her on the futon, and that was when he shifted from his animal form.

The copper-haired male exhaled softly, tucking her hair away from her face, "You'll see her again," he promised her with sincerity. "For now, live. Live for her. Live for yourself..."

The door opened and Donghae looked between the male and Haneul, his hand releasing its grip on the doorknob, "It's a good thing we took her away from that tent. The cliff beside it was unstable and there was a rock slide a few minutes ago. Chanyeol and I managed to get her things before then but her tent is done for."

"She shouldn't be living in a tent in the first place," the male said. "She's staying here from now on. Let's all take care of her."

Donghae nodded in agreement and brought forth the picture frame containing her grandmother's photo, placing it beside the sleeping girl. "Sehun-ah... were you following her this whole time?"

"She and I have Home Ec and Jazz Studies together," he answered, still playing with her hair. "I noticed she looked very pale today, so I followed her to the hospital in my other form. She scrubbed the place clean with such determination, I thought she was going to run out of energy. Then she walked all the way to the tent in a daze before she just collapsed. Everyone on campus knows her Halmeoni passed away and that she began living with her uncle, but I guess she began living on her own."

"Well, this house is a garbage heap," the older male remarked as he sat with Sehun. "It could use a woman's touch. She won't have to pay rent, all she needs to do is cook and clean. We'll give her everything she needs until she gets back on her feet."

"Perfect, because that toxic wasteland in the kitchen needs to go," the younger male finished, his eyes on her still her as he combed through her hair. "She worked herself until she got a fever... She needs to learn to take care of herself before others... how can someone be so selfless...?" He questioned, but Donghae didn't answer because even he was perplexed by her.

Outside the room, Chanyeol stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes on Haneul as well. He didn't mind her staying, but there was the possibility of their secret being exposed. Whatever the case may be, he had to be cautious around her. As long as she didn't hug him, living here wouldn't be a problem for her.

Haneul awoke the next morning, her teary eyes fixated on the picture frame beside her. She didn't remember what happened the night before. All she recalled was leaving the hospital and heading back to the tent before everything went black. But now, she was in an unfamiliar room, in a warm futon, and she wasn't feeling feverish. "Where am I...?" She asked as the covers fell from her petite frame, revealing an oversized black t-shirt and baggy sweatpants, which smelled like musk and sweet milk bubble tea. "M-My clothes—!" She exclaimed in a panic before the door opened.

"Annyeonghaseyo," the person who entered greeted her kindly, and she went silent, staring at him as he knelt and placed a tray of porridge before. "Are you feeling better?"

Wait, Haneul thought as she stared at him. She knew those copper locks anywhere, along with those dark eyes and chiseled features, his nose tall and his lips thin, his usually stern expression replaced with a soft and crescent eye smile. Is this... Sehun? From Home Ec and Jazz Studies?

"I... think so," she began, and he chuckled gently.

"Good. But make sure to rest up today. Eat this and get some sleep. I'll sign you in for attendance for Jazz Studies today," he said as he opened the lid of the bowl, the hot steam rising, the scent of chicken, sweet rice, and vegetables making her warm. "I'm not the best cook but my porridge isn't bad."

"Gamsahamnida," she bowed politely, grabbing the spoon so she could eat. It had been a while since she had a decent home-cooked meal. The only time she ever ate was on Mondays and Wednesdays during their Home Ec class. Today's Thursday, she thought as she carefully ate a spoonful of porridge, taking care not to burn her tongue, the taste of chicken, and sweet rice lighting her taste buds. Wow, this is delicious!

"Do you like it?" Sehun had noticed her eyes light up.

"It's really good," she remarked, the warmth of the porridge spreading across her body from within her. "Where exactly am I? And how did I get here?"

"Chanyeol hyung found you," he answered truthfully. "You're in our house. You collapsed in your tent and we took you in, and it's a good thing too, or else you would have been caught in the rock slide from last night. We managed to get all of your belongings before then but your tent is under all that dirt."

"Which means I have no place to live," she sighed with disappointment.

"Not necessarily," he said. "You can live here. Besides, three bachelors living together doesn't really make for a clean house. We could use a woman's touch around here. The only way you will be paying rent is by cooking cleaning."

"Mwoya?" She asked, placing her spoon down. "You want me to live here? I can't possibly do that! I'll be a burden to you!"

"You won't be a burden," Sehun protested with a laugh, waving his hands in front of him. "The hyungs and I agreed to it the moment we found you last night. You don't want to live in a tent with ants and slugs crawling around."

"But I got used to the slugs!" Haneul piped up.

"Still, don't make things harder for yourself," he exhaled before pointing at her new clothes. "Also, you can keep those."

"Huh?" She made a sound, tilting her head and he continued speaking.

"They're my clothes—"

"Hold on!" She exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide with terror before she bunched you the hem of his shirt in her small hand. "If these are yours, did you change me out of my clothes?!"

"N-No, I—" he tried before slapping his forehead, his face scrunched as he cringed. Dammit, Sehun. Now she'll think you're a pervert! "I did, but I didn't! I... had... help," he stammered, trying to find the right words to explain to her how he got her into his clothes. I can't just tell her I summoned a bunch of cats!

"So, did you, or didn't you?" She wondered, her expression becoming increasingly alarmed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he tried dodging her question. "But I promise you, I didn't see a thing!"

"So you did!" She exclaimed, her cheeks growing heated.

"I had my eyes closed!" He argued, getting to his feet so he could leave the room quickly. "Anyway, I have to get to class. I'll make sure to sign you in when the professor passes around the attendance sheet."

"Hold on!" Haneul yelled, getting to her feet as well, ready to stop him from leaving. "You're not leaving until you tell me what—ah!" She cried out, tripping over feet due to how long the sweat pants were, and she fell forward, landing on Sehun's large frame, who fell onto his back as she held him for cover.

When the two of them toppled to the floor, there was a deafening silence in the room, the sound of blood rushing in their ears. Haneul has her face buried in his chest, horror stirring within the pit of her stomach as she pulled herself up, her grip on his jacket never letting loose, and she stared at him.

Sehun did the same, meeting her chocolate gaze above, her hair falling along her shoulder like a silk curtain, her cheeks tinted pink either from the embarrassment from earlier or because of their current predicament. His heart raced in his chest as he surveyed her soft face, her pink lips, her long eyelashes, and he reached out to touch her before a burst of red surrounded her.

Sehun was no longer there. Instead, laid on the floor before her in a pile of clothes, was a cat with black eyes and russet fur. "What the—" Haneul choked, scurrying backward time survey the critter before her, and he gave her a distressed meow. That was when she released a terrified cry, prompting the sound of quick footsteps to close in on her room and burst through the door.

"What happened?!" Chanyeol asked before he spotted the cat, his eyes threatening to burst out of their sockets.

"Th-Th-Th-Th," the brunette raised a trembling finger toward the feline. "That was... Sehun..."

Chanyeol released a heavy breath and rubbed his forehead, "You stupid cat," he grumbled.

"I landed on him wrong and somehow turned him into a cat?! This is all my fault! He needs a doctor! Quick!" She gathered the cat in her arms, who only meowed back at her, and when she made for the door, Chanyeol reached out to calm her and stop her from leaving.

"Haneul-ssi, wait—" he tried, but Chanyeol instinctively grabbed her shoulders and she collided with his chest, a burst of silver surrounding her now, high pitched squeaking in her ears. At her feet was another animal moving between the second pile of clothes, his head popping out from the sleeve of Chanyeol's buttondown, with soft fur, round ears, and whiskers. It was a rat.

"They're all animals!"


	5. Four

Donghae's eyes nearly blew out of their sockets. He stared at Haneul, who was holding onto the russet-furred while the silver rat stood beside her feet, standing in the middle of the living room dressed in Sehun's oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. 

"Animals... They became animals!" Haneul said to him.

"Ah," Donghae made a sound, crossing his arms and clearing his throat, casting his gaze toward his feet.

"A-Aren't we going to do anything? Call a doctor or...?" She trailed off worriedly, and his shoulders began to shake. A snort left him, and he broke into uncontrollable laughter, which earned him an irritated yowl from Sehun and a string of squeaks from Chanyeol.

"No, no. They don't need a doctor," the older male said after wiping away his teary eye with his knuckle.

Chanyeol continued to squeak, his evident ranting now directed as Sehun, who hissed in Haneul's arms, his fur standing on end.

"What are they saying?" Haneul wondered.

"Hold on, this'll take a second," Donghae said, snapping his fingers, and specks of gold left his hand.

"Yah, Sehun-ah, you screwed up big time!" Chanyeol's voice echoed in her thoughts, no longer hearing him squeak.

"I-I can hear them talking!" Haneul exclaimed with a gasp.

"How the hell did I screw up?!" Sehun argued, his voice in her head as well.

"I told you not to change her out of her clothes last night!"

"I called several female cats to help me out! I didn't even see a thing! Don't tell me you want her to be uncomfortable while she's battling a fever!"

Donghae groaned loudly, "Alright, ladies, you're both pretty! We can either tell her the truth or make up a story she won't believe!"

"Truth?" The brunette parroted.

"As you can see, Sehun is the Cat and Chanyeol is the Rat," he explained to her. "I'm the Monkey. We're all possessed by animal spirits as well as ten others in the Zodiac Clan. It's been this way for generations."

Haneul's lips were set in a tight line. She thought she had misheard him but the moment she looked back at Sehun and Chanyeol, it made much more sense to her. She went back to the conversation she had with Chanyeol the day before, concerning his extensive knowledge about the Zodiac and its purpose. Even the way he argued with Sehun was reminiscent of the story Soonbok told her when she was alive.

"We can communicate with our respective animals, we transform into these forms when we're weakened, or when non-Zodiac humans of the opposite sex hug us," Donghae finished. "We become human after a few minutes but you may want to look away because--"

Suddenly, there was another burst of purple and red, which emitted a terrified scream when Haneul. She turned around quickly and covered her eyes with her hands, averting them from the exposed bodies of the two younger males.

"--they return completely naked," Donghae sighed, hearing her whimper and shake her head vigorously.

"I--I--I--I'll get their clothes!" Haneul cried out, running up the stairs so spare herself from the awkward air in the living room.

"How humiliating," Sehun mumbled, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"That, we can agree on," Chanyeol said, his back toward the copper-haired male.

The girl came back after gathering the two piles of clothes that resided in her room. When she reached the end of the stairs, she closed her eyes and outstretched her arms, offering them their clothes, "Here!"

Sehun looked up at her, watching her tremble with her cheeks pink and her eyes squeezed shut. He reached for his clothes and made for the other room, changing back into his clothes and Chanyeol followed suit. Once they were back in their clothes, they stepped out, and Sehun tucked his hands into his pockets, "Yah, you can open your eyes now. We're not going to spook you again." In truth, he couldn't help but chuckle at her horrified expression. She looked too cute.

She slowly opened one eye, followed by the other, sighing with relief. "Oh, thank goodness..."

"Well, she's calm now," Chanyeol said, facing Donghae again and asking. "What will you do now that she knows? You'll have to report this to the head of the Clan."

"I will," he nodded slowly, a frown forming on his visage. "and it might end one of two ways. Either she erases her memory or she allows Haneul to live with us."

"Who is the head of the Clan?" She tilted her head.

"Our God," Chanyeol answered. "The one who bound twelve of the thirteen. Generations ago, she was a man, but as time passed, she took on the form of a woman."

"Her name is Eunjae," Donghae continued. "and she will be the one to decide if you can keep your memories of us or not. People who do figure out we are the Zodiac tend to have their memories of us wiped, but if you're adamant about keeping our secret, she may reconsider."

"My memories will be wiped?" Haneul parroted, looking at her feet. She may have freaked out about them turning into animals, but she wouldn't go blabbering on about it to anyone. She wasn't the type to indulge in gossip like the girls from the fashion department on campus. She loved the Zodiac and the stories behind it thanks to her grandmother and taking that away--having her forget who Sehun and Chanyeol truly are would sadden her greatly. "I promise!" She raised her hand and put her other over her heart. "I swear on my life that I will never reveal your secret to anyone, even my closest friends!"

A day had passed since Haneul had figured out the true identities of Sehun and Chanyeol, and she was slowly beginning to adjust to living with them and Donghae  
A day had passed since Haneul had figured out the true identities of Sehun and Chanyeol, and she was slowly beginning to adjust to living with them and Donghae. Her fever broke that morning, and it was Friday which meant she had no classes thanks to her Monday to Thursday schedule. 

She was currently seated in the bubble tea café with her Macbook open and her books spread out in front of her, her airpods in her ears which played pop music while she studied. The pen glided along the paper of her five-star spiral notebook in neat cursive, taking notes as she looked over several practice exams for Music Theory, picking up her highlighter on occasion to make note of important concepts that might appear on the exam.

"Haneul unnie!" Chunhua's voice resounded from the other end of the café, and she came running toward the brunette. She was a girl full of aegyo, her hair dark and wavy with full lips and rosy cheeks.

Haneul paused her music, momentarily silencing Chungha's vocals and looked up from her notes, grinning at the younger woman, "Chunhua, it's good to see you."

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked. "You didn't come to Jazz History. It isn't like you to not come to class."

"I was sick yesterday so I wasn't able to come in," Haneul replied. "but someone else signed my name on the attendance sheet for me." She was careful not to tell her it was Sehun who had signed her in.

"Well then, that takes care of your attendance," Chunhua took a seat across from her. "And even after you get over a cold, you still study."

"I have that Music Theory exam on Wednesday," she chuckled. "I have to maintain my beautiful 4.0, don't I?"

"Ahhh, there you go again about your GPA," Chunhua whined, pouting and leaning back in her chair. "You better teach me your ways, Unnie. I need to raise my 3.2 or else I'll never get into the exchange program. I really want to go to the UK."

"And you will," Haneul said as she looked down at her notes.

"But that means I have to leave Park Chanyeol," she continued whining, her lower lip still sticking out in a cute pout. "And we all know the girls in the fashion department are very possessive of him... it's like no one is allowed to speak to him... you have no idea how many glares I get because he and I are in the same group in Home Ec. The moment I leave, one of them is going to snatch him from me."

"I doubt that'll happen," Haneul assured her with a sheepish grin. Even though she meant well, she had a feeling Chanyeol wouldn't want to go on any dates because of his... condition, as she put it lightly. One hug and Chunhua was bound to go running for the hills the moment she saw a rat.

"Why is he so perfect?!" Chunhua exclaimed with exasperation, causing the other girl to wince, several heads around the café turning toward them. "Eotteokhae, Unnie?! Eotteokhae?!"

With a hiss, Haneul sucked in a breath and raised her head, glaring at her friend, "Aish, jinjjah--lower your voice, will you?! There are other people here."

"You know Soomin isn't here to hear me talk about this! I need to unload all of my stress!" She told her.

"Then how about some bubble tea to calm you?" Haneul suggested. "Trust me, it'll solve all of your problems. It'll even solve why you wonder Park Chanyeol is perfect."

"Hm," she hummed in contemplation before sitting straight, no longer pouting but her eyes were still narrow. "You're right," she turned and called for the waiter, and Ha-Neul exhaled, her shoulders dropping and smiling proudly after she, once again, calmed one of her good friends.

The door opened and Sehun stepped into the café, wearing a white shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and slippers, his bag slung diagonally across his lean torso, having finished Dance for the day. He was ready to walk toward the counter to order his usual chocolate bubble tea, but he noticed Haneul in the middle of the café, her study material and laptop on the table, and across from her sat Huang Chunhua, another one of his classmates from Jazz History.

"Haneul-ssi," he said, walking toward the table, and she froze in place, raising her gaze toward him and his voice had gotten Chunhua's attention as well.

"Omo!" the younger woman gasped, her eyes going wide when he closed the distance between them. "Unnie... I didn't know you knew Oh Sehun personally!"

"Well, I--" she tried, and he took a seat beside her, smiling at her before looking back at the other girl. Haneul wasn't a good liar, and everyone she knew would agree with her, which was why she spoke the truth. "I... asked him to sign me in yesterday."

"Jinjjah?! Ah, you've got guts! I can never talk to Park Chanyeol like that," her pout returned and she sunk in her chair once more.

"You say that like I'm some god," Sehun laughed. 

"Aniya! You're very popular, in fact. The girls in the fashion department who aren't so focused on him are focused on you," Chunhua replied.

"I'm flattered, but I don't really like the attention," he said. "Anyway, Haneul-ssi--"

"You can just call me Neullie," she grumbled, looking back at the practice test on the screen of Macbook.

"--Neullie," he corrected himself quickly. "Before we go home, Donghae hyung wanted me to tell you to buy--"

With an audible intake of breath, Haneul turned to him abruptly and covered his mouth, and he spoke into her palm in protest. Horror was evident in her chocolate eyes, and the last thing she wanted was for her friends to know she was living under the same roof with Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun. At first, she thought this wasn't as bad as living in a tent, but if word got out that she was the roommate of two of the most attractive men on campus, the whole fashion department would be after her head.

"Home?" Chunhua repeated.

Haneul laughed out loud, her heart pounding and her expression harboring anxiety now, "He meant his home. I'm just heading to his place to get the PowerPoint slides from yesterday's class."

"But... the professor posted them online," her friend said, confusion in her tone.

"Oh, did he?!" Haneul asked, laughing again. "Then it looks like I don't have to go to your place, Sehun-ssi," she turned her head and gritted her teeth, glowering. "right?!"

"Uh..." he murmured into her hand.

"Uh-huh," Chunhua narrowed her eyes at them, a text message from her phone pulling her out of her suspicion. She read the notification and stood up, "That was Soomin. I have to get going. It was nice seeing you, Sehun-ssi!"

He grunted and pulled Haneul's hand off of his mouth and grinned, "It was nice to see you too."

"I'll text you later, Unnie," she giggled, and the waiter came back with her bubble tea. She thanked him with a bow and waved goodbye at Haneul and Sehun, running out of the café and down the sidewalk.

With a relieved exhale, Ha-Neul closed her laptop, throwing Sehun another glare, "Yah... why did you have to mention home?"

"Because you do live with us now," he pointed out. "Come on, it's not like something bad will happen."

"Nothing bad will--?!" She started before leaning in and hissing. "If my friends found out I'm living with you and not my uncle, Bella unnie will drive her car through his and your house, Minsoo unnie will dig into your past, which the head of your Clan obviously doesn't want, Soomin will worry, and sometimes, Chunhua's tongue slips, which means I will I have to deal with a whole department of horny seamstresses who wear pink on Wednesdays, who will forever stay pressed because their 'oppas' don't notice them, and whose vocabulary is limited to the word 'fetch!'"

Sehun closed his mouth, refraining from speaking and looking at the table, "Now that you mention it, the fashion majors are a few nutjobs..."

"And that's putting it gently," Haneul chuckled humorlessly, beginning to stuff her books into her bag, her laptop back into its sleeve, and her airpods back into her case and into her pocket. "Which is why this remains a secret, just like your turning into a cat."

"Haneul-ssi--I mean... Neullie," the copper-haired male said, turning in his seat. "If this is a secret you need keeping, I am more than willing to do it."

She looked up from her bag, pulling her hand away from her laptop sleeve slowly, lips pursed and eyes wide as a doe's, "Jinjjah...? You... mean it?"

"Aigoo, of course I do!" He told her in exasperation. "Besides... I still feel bad for what I did, and I don't want you thinking I'm some sort of pervert..." She cocked an eyebrow and scrunched his face, realizing his words came out wrong. "The point is if you don't want anyone finding out you live with me and Chanyeol hyung, that's okay. After all, I know how it feels wanting to keep a big secret and I know you're the kind of person who will never expose us for who we are."

Her face softened and she stood from her chair, placing the strap of her handbag on her shoulder and smiling gently, "Thank you for understanding..."

"It's no problem at all," he smiled back at her, standing as well and handing her her half-full container of bubble tea. "And also... you can call me Sehun."


	6. Five

The next week had come around, and students were making their way to their classes on campus. Haneul was in her piano class, and the professor was off to the side as usual, merely observing and helping the students if they needed her as they wrote on their sheet music and conversed with each other. The culture festival was next month and students who majored in the arts were required to put on spectacular shows.

She had her laptop open and she played around with the digital piano to create a melody, the lyrics to her song already in her notebook.

"Haneul," Ilsung walked you to her and took a seat, his song book in his hand. "What are you working on?"

"Oh," she looked up from her sheet music and gave him a smile. "Just figuring out the melody for a song of mine. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect," he replied before opening his song book. "Actually... I was wondering if maybe we can perform together. I need a female dancer for this performance of mine."

She looked at the lyrics to his song along with the sheet music that accompanied it, her smile fading. "I'm sorry, Il-sung, but I don't want to just dance... and I already told the professor that I would be performing on my own."

"Oh... I see," he smiled in disappointment. "I understand. So... you're just singing and playing piano then?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry again," Ha-Neul looked at her lap, gripping her pen tightly.

"It's alright," he stood up with a sigh, walking away and leaving her to write her music again.

She tapped on the keyboard of her laptop, and the digital piano emitted a soft tune, and the pleasant melody had her jogging down more notes on her sheet music.

"Perfect. Now, to sing," she mumbled, playing the melody and singing to herself.

[Haneul]  
I had nearly forgotten that you have always existed  
You gave my life meaning no matter the age I lived in

Goodbye, until we meet again  
Thank you for your smile

Oh please, be closer to me than anyone else  
If you were here, my heart would be stronger  
Don't let me go, stay tied with me through tomorrow  
There will surely be traces of you here

After playing the last note of the sample music, Haneul was satisfied with the refrain. All she needed now was to write the music for the bridge. She began to put her books and laptop away, stacking her sheet music neatly in her folder before making her way toward the professor and signing her name on the attendance sheet. She would complete the rest of the song once she got home.

As Haneul exited the building, she found Chanyeol seated on one of the benches, playing his guitar. He turned to look at her after striking a chord, his animal instincts kicking in, and he gave her a wave, "Neullie, come on over!"

With a smile, Haneul walked toward him, clutching her folder to her chest, "You're on your break?"

"Yup," he answered. "I don't really know what exactly I want to do for the festival. I've just been playing my guitar and trying to come up with a song. What about you?"

"My song is almost finished," she replied. "I'll be playing the piano and singing."

"Can I check out your song if you have it on you?" Chanyeol asked and the girl gave him a nod, pulling the lyrics and sheet music out of her folder for him to see.

The silver-haired male glanced over the lyrics and her sheet music, his eyebrows raised before glancing at her, his lips slightly parted, "This is really good! Are you gonna sing it?"

"I plan to. I just have to finish the bridges," Haneul said. "I'll be playing the piano too."

"Well... I was thinking," Chanyeol began, handing her back the sheet music. "I have my guitar on hand so what if I perform with you? I can play the drums too. I'd like to add a nice beat to this song. We can turn it into a rock ballad."

The idea was pleasant to her. Ha-Neul had always loved rock ballads and she always dreamed of singing one. With Chanyeol performing with her, it was like the perfect dream. "Sure," she nodded vigorously. "I'd love to work with you."

"Then what's say we start now? I know there are recording studios here on campus," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "We can even finish the bridges." Chanyeol led her toward the music department and she walked close behind, excitement bubbling in her chest. The brunette had didn't think she would be this happy to work with him. Everyone knew Chanyeol was a musical genius and he always pushed the limits of composing and producing wonderful songs. Not only that, but he was a wonderful vocalist and rapper. His talents were certainly one of the many reasons why the girls on campus swooned over him.

(Lotto - EXO)

Meanwhile, in the dance studio, Sehun was currently practicing for the performance he would be putting on during the culture festival. The pop song resonated within the room as his lithe frame moved elegantly to the beat. He kept count of each step in his thoughts, maintaining his stern expression his intense gaze—something his dance instructor told him to take advantage of when he put on a performance to enhance his stage presence.

When the song came to a close, he was left standing in the center of the room, sweat running down his pale skin and his breath heavy  
When the song came to a close, he was left standing in the center of the room, sweat running down his pale skin and his breath heavy. He ran his fingers through his copper hair and walked toward the corner of the studio where his bag and water bottle resided. Sehun grabbed onto it and took a sip, his enhanced sense of hearing picking up two voices that passed through the hallway outside.

"So you plan on playing your guitar?" Haneul was the first voice he heard.

"That's right. And the drums will be prerecorded. You'll like the beat I have in mind for your ballad," Chanyeol was the second he heard.

After he took his phone off the stereo player and grabbed his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and rubbing a towel over his sweaty skin, Sehun exited the dance studio and turned off the lights, closing the door behind him. "Chanyeol hyung, Neullie," he called out and the two of them turned to face him.

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol addressed him, and the younger male closed the distance between them. "You finished practicing?"

"I am," the copper-haired male nodded. "What are you two doing?"

"We're heading to the recording studio," the older male replied. "Right Neullie?"

Haneul didn't answer. She was too focused on Sehun, taking in the fitted t-shirt he wore which hugged his toned frame in all the right places. His skin still had a thin sheen of sweat and his red hair cling to his forehead, and he wore sweatpants and sneakers, his towel around his shoulders. How someone could pull of such a casual look effortlessly and look good even while he was sweating was beyond her, and in no time, her face grew warm.

"Neullie?" Chanyeol asked, and she made a sound, pulling out of her trance and looking at the silver-haired male now.

"O-Oh... yeah, we're... headed for the recording studio," she mumbled, looking at her shoes now in embarrassment. I can't believe I was staring, she thought to herself.

"Then I'll join you," Sehun grinned at them. "I'm free for the whole day and my classes have ended.

"We have two hours to complete this song because I have class later," Chanyeol added. "And you have work later, right?" He asked the brunette.

"Yeah, but I get off early so that means I can make dinner for you both when I get back," she said, and the three of them proceeded toward the recording studio, where muffled music was already playing beyond the door.

Chanyeol grabbed them handle and opened the door, stepping in to hear the rock ballad that was playing behind the glass. Seated on the chair was Professor Kim Heechul who taught Music Theory, and he smiled proudly at the student was singing on the other side. He was a shorter, handsome male with long black hair and chiseled features, wearing a button down and ripped jeans. He was one of the many younger professors in the music department.

"Chanyeol-ah, Neullie," Heechul looked toward the door. "Sehun-ah, you're here too," he motioned for them to join him. "Come come, one of my other students is singing right now. His vocals are astonishing!"

"Who's singing?" Sehun asked, and their eyes were directed toward the recording booth where the live band was playing their instruments, and two women were the backup vocals. In the center of the booth was a young male in a black sweater and khaki pants. He had brown hair and a handsome face, his thin lips turned slightly upward as if he was smiling and his eyes were sparkling with innocence, a pair of headsets on his ears.

"Hyung," Sehun began, having recognized the face of the singing male instantly. "That's..."

"I know," Chanyeol answered when he trailed off.

"Who is he?" Haneul asked the two of them, marveling at the singing male. For some reason, he reminded her of Sehun and Chanyeol. He was positively radiant—almost a little too radiant, otherworldly, but his smile seemed so down-to-earth. His voice was powerful, singing with an endless passion, and it was pleasant to her ears.

[Chen]  
Anyway, I really like youYou hugged me when I was quietly smiling babeI waited for today, for your sweetnessLook at me, I'll protect you babeI dream every dayOf holding your hand and flying forever, until always

Anyway, I really like you  
You hugged me when I was quietly smiling babe  
I waited for today, for your sweetness  
Look at me, I'll protect you babe  
I dream every day  
Of holding your hand and flying forever, until always

My love, I miss you  
It's destiny, you can't avoid it  
Every day I'm so lucky  
I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you

"I didn't know he attended this university," Chanyeol continued, and he looked down at Haneul, answering her questions. "That's Kim Jongdae, but we call him Chen."

"He's a part of the Zodiac Clan," Sehun whispered to her so Heechul couldn't hear them.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't think she would come across another member of the Zodiac. It was no wonder he looked so beautiful. "Can he turn into an animal too?"

"He can," the copper-haired male said. "You just have to guess which animal he is. He is known to give good fortune to anyone."

"Good fortune," the brunette muttered, listing the Zodiac in her thoughts until she came across the one best known for warding off evil spirits and bringing good luck, especially during the Lunar New Year. He was a symbol of strength and power as well, and she could see that in his wonderful posture and his vocals.

"He's the Dragon."


	7. Six

Chen exited the recording booth, closing the door behind him and coming face to face with Chanyeol and Sehun, his lips pursed before he broke into a charming smile, "Wah! Chanyeol-ah! Sehunnie! What are you doing here?!"

"Chen," Chanyeol began, his eyes still wide. "We attend the same college... why didn't you tell us?"

"I've only started this semester," he answered, walking toward them. "I'm getting my MBA in Advertisement Media. Eunjae suggested I complete it here."

He so handsome, Haneul thought as he smiled at the two younger males. Such delicate features... his cheekbones are prominent too... what pretty eyes and a sweet smile.

"You're taking Professor Kim's class too," Sehun looked toward Heechul now, he was leaning back in his chair was a sly grin.

"I never restricted graduate students in taking any of my classes," he explained to the copper-haired male. "You know I want to be friends with everyone."

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Sehun continued to question, but Chen's voice pulled him away from the older male.

"Who is this?" He had his eyes set on Haneul, who still remained standing between Chanyeol and Sehun, and before she could answer, the brunet was able to put together just who she was. "Ah!" He snapped just fingers, and he thought twice before bringing up how she learned of the Zodiac Clan. "You're the girl Donghae hyung told me about! It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kim Jongdae, but you can call me Chen."

With a bow, Haneul introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Cho Haneul. You have a beautiful singing voice."

"Ah, gamsahamnida," the older male bowed graciously. "And you're a pretty thing too. Donghae hyung told me you're a music student. You must be a wonderful singer as well."

She stammered for a moment after his compliment, her cheeks growing flushed, "O-Oh, I'm just average. I'm nowhere near as good as you and—wait," her smile faded for a moment, and she gazed at him with confusion. "How do you know I sing...?"

"You were singing to yourself when you were heading to your class before," he pointed out. "Your voice goes well with rock ballads."

Haneul was silent now. She recalled singing to herself when she was heading to campus. She thought the other students were too engrossed in their phones to even consider hearing her. "Well, I still have a ways to go. Actually, Chanyeol and I were just about to record a song for the culture festival. That's why we came here."

"If you're going to record a song, warm up your voice first," Heechul said from his chair, his gaze directed at Haneul. "You're the girl from Professor Kwon's piano class, aren't you? The A-student? I'd like to hear your voice."

"You really don't want to," The brunette said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Trust me, my voice isn't that great."

Sehun was curious now, looking back and forth between them as they spoke. He wanted to hear her voice. The more she kept denying it, the more he thought she must have had a pleasant voice. Even when she spoke, he liked her voice. "Come on, Neullie. I'm sure it isn't that bad. Just humor us."

"The live band is waiting," Heechul gestured toward the recording booth, and she was reluctant. She would rather work with Chanyeol and when the time came to perform, she would rely on the playback, hoping to mask the mistakes she made when she sang.

"Go on," Chanyeol urged her gently, and Haneul gave a defeated sigh, walking toward the door and into the recording booth, feeling Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Heechul's eyes on her as she grabbed the headsets and skimmed through the songs that were on the stand, finding a good song to sing and praying she didn't look like a complete fool. Eventually, she found a song by one of her favorite ballad singers, ultimately choosing to cover that instead of the other options presented to her.

"I'm ready," she said to the musicians inside, and they all grinned at her when she showed them the sheet music, ready to play their instruments. The drummer and pianist were behind her, the guitarists and bassists to her left, and the backup vocalists to her right. She gave one last look through the glass at the three males and the professor, all giving her smiles of encouragement.

She placed the headsets on her ears, adjusting the mic, and the pianist started off the first notes, and the drummer followed suit, setting a beat. Haneul sang the first bridge of the singer Taeyeon's Wine.

[Haneul]  
As time piles up  
And feelings grow deeper  
We tinge each other  
With the wind and rain we endured  
As time piles up  
And feelings grow deeper  
We tinge each other  
With the wind and rain we endured

The beginning  
That was boundlessly exciting  
Is now but a wistful memory  
All the more so because it's gone

The light that dawned on me in an instant  
Becomes clearer as it ripens, let me show it to you

With a scent so deep it makes me drunk  
And so beautiful it takes my breath away,  
Your eyes grow deeper with each passing night  
And so do we, and the times we spend together  
My vintage love  
Mt vintage love

The more it ages  
The sweeter it gets  
That's what I learn from you  
Every day

You spread far and wide  
So that I will never forget this strong feeling

With a scent so deep it makes me drunk  
And so beautiful it takes my breath away,  
Your eyes grow deeper with each passing night  
And so do we, and the times we spend together  
My vintage love  
Mt vintage love

Forever, I will stand in front of the endless times  
That show me you as I savor each memory  
I will treasure your eyes that reflect me  
As they quietly grow deeper

You are so beautiful when you look at me  
With your intoxicated heart laid bare to me  
You and I have grown deep in color and scent  
More vividly than Time itself

My vintage love  
My vintage love  
Is beautiful  
My vintage love  
My vintage love

"Wah!" Heechul exclaimed every time she hit each note just right, amazement on his visage. The rock ballad genre suited her voice and the backup vocals accentuated her skills further. "She's really good! I've never heard a voice hold this much emotion before."

"Yeah, she's... amazing," Chen agreed with a big grin, still listening to her. "Chanyeol-ah, you're really going to perform with her?"

"Of course," he replied with a single nod. "I've never heard her sing before but... I'm glad I did right now. Now I know who I'm working with."

Sehun stared at the girl for what seemed like forever. The voice that left her was filled with so many different emotions. The song itself was about love—romantic love, in fact—but what she conveyed into the song was much different than the original singer. Where Taeyeon had written the song about a love in the past, Haneul's cover wasn't romance.

There was a sadness, a longing for someone to return to her, to say one final goodbye before letting go. The beautiful person who kept this girl's life together was in every note she sang, her memories now grainy and playing in the vintage VCR of her mind. Now he knew why she wasn't confident in her voice. She must have known she sounded melancholy while she sang, but even then, he could feel her tugging at his heart.

To Sehun, she had the most beautiful voice in the world and he wished to hear it over and over again. He prayed that one day, she would sing happier songs once she was finished grieving.

<3

"I knew your voice was great," Chen said as they exited the studio, heading back onto the campus grounds while Haneul, Chanyeol, and Sehun followed behind.

"Thank you again," Haneul bowed, and Heechul closed the door behind him, holding onto the strap of his leather satchel.

"Cho Haneul-ssi," the professor began. "I'm disappointed you've never taken a class with me! Definitely take my class next semester. I'd love to hear more of your voice."

"I'll see if it doesn't interfere with my work schedule," she laughed sheepishly.

"I'm heading to my next class now," Chanyeol jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'll see you and Sehunnie at dinner. Sorry we couldn't work on your song."

Haneul gave him a smile, shaking her head, "It's alright. We can work on it next time."

"Or maybe," Chen began to suggest, and they faced him once again. "Haneul, would you be opposed to singing a duet with me? Chanyeol-ah can play his guitar and help us compose the song."

That didn't sound like such a bad idea. With a voice like Chen's, who wouldn't want to sing with him. Haneul had no objections, but she didn't answer in case Chanyeol has a second opinion, looking at the silver-haired male for a moment, who didn't seem opposed to the idea as well.

"I don't see why not!" He said. "We can work on a song together!"

"That's the spirit!" Heechul praised them. "I know you all will put on a spectacular performance when the culture festival arrives next month. Chanyeol," he continued. "If you're walking to your next class, I'll accompany you. My office hours begin right now."

"Fine by me," Chanyeol smirked, giving his friends one last wave before walking away with the professor. "I'll see you later!"

"Annyeong," Sehun said, and once Chanyeol was out of sight, he looked at the brunette. "I'm guessing you have work at the hospital right now?"

"I do," Haneul sighed. "What about you?"

"My classes ended hours ago," he said. "I'll walk you to the hospital."

"I'm heading home too," Chen added. "Can I walk with you both?"

"Sure, why not?" Sehun accepted, and the three of them walked through the campus until they found the gates, making their way back onto the streets of Seoul.

There was still enough daylight hours so that meant Haneul would be back in time to prepare dinner. Although, she wasn't sure if she had the time to buy ingredients. "Sehun," she looked at the copper-haired male as they walked. "Just to save me some time, can you head to the market to buy ingredients for hot pot? That way I can start on dinner the moment I get home."

"I'll head to the market once I walk you to the hospital," he said with a smile.

"Gamsahaeyo," she said, holding onto her books tightly.

"I'm guessing you do all the housework at Donghae hyung's place?" Chen asked her.

"I do," she hummed in affirmation. "But I'm just living there until I can buy my own apartment. I'm hoping to save up enough money by the end of the year and move out."

At that, Sehun felt slightly saddened. "You don't have to move out so soon," he told her. "You can stay as long as you like. You already feel like a part of the family." He wanted her to stay a little longer, but he wasn't sure why.

"You're very kind, but I can't burden you," Haneul said. "I already have a lot on my plate and living there probably made it a little harder for you."

"Well, at least you have three guys who are willing to make sure you're safe," Chen tilted his head, wearing that endearing smile. "I wish I could move out of the Zodiac Clan but Eunjae is always stressing how important it is to stay together."

"I notice you speak of her a lot," Haneul looked between the two of them as they crossed the several convenience stores and cafés, stopping at a crossroads and waiting for traffic to pass. "Who exactly is Eunjae?"

Sehun began to explain further, branching off of what Donghae had revealed when they first turned into animals, "As previously stated, she is the head of the Clan, but she isn't possessed by an animal spirit. She fulfills the role of the Jade Empress, or simply the divine god of the heavens you've heard of in the stories."

"She is very strict with us," Chen continued from where Sehun had trailed off. "We aren't allowed to leave the Zodiac Village in Jongno-gu. The Zodiac Clan has been around since the birth of China and with each generation, we are reincarnated. We've always remained in China up until this lifetime."

"Then, how come Sehun, Chanyeol, and Donghae are able to live outside the village?" She wondered.

"Because even though I'm a part of the Zodiac, the math never made room for the Cat," Sehun answered her. "I've always been the outcast... Eunjae told me that if I prove myself before I graduate university, then she'll give me a place among the Zodiac. Chanyeol hyung and Donghae hyung are there to keep an eye on me."

"What was it like in China? Do you remember your past life?" Ha-Neul asked.

"It was a blood bath most of the time," Sehun chuckled grimly. "The Emperors of China would use us as astrological tools to ensure they lived in prosperity and, oftentimes, the royal families faced the killing of concubines, children, servants—what we have now is much better."

"I couldn't agree more," Chen nodded, and the sign across the street indicated they could cross, heading into the next block toward the hospital. "I'd rather live my life in peace than be used for a power-hungry emperor and the cunning concubines who wished to survive."

"Um... excuse me?" A voice resounded from behind them, and they came to a halt, turning to face its owner. When Haneul was facing the direction of the voice, she was greeted with a beautiful woman with pale skin, her cheeks a soft pink. She had big eyes and brown hair, and she wore a white button-down and long khaki-colored skirt.

"Omo!" Chen gasped when he laid eyes on the woman. "What are you doing here?! Didn't Eunjae give you strict orders not to leave the village?!"

"No, no, no," Sehun mumbled, and Haneul was confused as to who this woman was and why all the color drained from Sehun's face. He took a step back, his black eyes wide, ready to break into a sprint. If Chen has mentioned she wasn't allowed to leave the Zodiac Village, that only meant she was one of them as well.

"Sehun," the woman gazed at him softly, eyes glazed over. "I... I finally found you!"

"Okay, I'm confused," Ha-Neul looked between the two males once more. "Who is she?"

"Run," Sehun told her. "Run away as if you'd life depends on it..."

"But why?" She pushed. "She's so pretty! And she looks harmless!"

"Harmless?" Chen broke into laughter, his eyes squinting and his inner eyebrows upturned. "That woman is not harmless!"

"How could you?" She asked softly, her innocent and sweet gaze now full of fire, her face contorting with anger as she ran toward the copper-haired male. "How could you leave without saying goodbye?!"

"Stay away!" Sehun shouted, and he broke into a sprint, the woman pushing past Haneul and Chen, who watched her chase him down the street, leaving the girl unsure if she should save her friend and or just live him in the hands of the unknown woman.

"This is normal, don't worry," The older male reassured her. "That woman is Irene. She is a part of the Zodiac too. Can you guess which animal she is?"

"Um... well," Haneul mumbled, still listening to the woman scream and yell as she chased after the thirteenth Zodiac. Despite her outward appearance, she was very aggressive, or maybe she was like that with just Sehun. She was a small woman, so the Ox wasn't the right answer. The only other Zodiac who could show such aggression and be that small was, "The Boar."


	8. Seven

"I thought about you constantly!" Irene yelled, using her brute strength to send Sehun crashing into the screen doors of Donghae's house, and they broke right off their hinges. The copper-haired male rolled onto the ground, groaning with pain, seating himself upward to look at the others.

"Yes, I won't be coming in for work tonight. I have a guest over," Haneul was speaking over the phone, the other voice almost inaudible from the other side. "Thank you for understanding. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looks like we'll be replacing those doors again," Chanyeol sighed with disappointment after he had stepped away from the doors, entering the house and putting down his bag.

"She always destroys my house when she's here," Donghae whined, putting down his newspaper.

After Haneul, Sehun, and Chen had left the university, they had run into Irene, who was known to possess the spirit of the Boar: one of the members of the twelve Zodiac. She ended up chasing Sehun all the way back to the house and the others chose to follow lest she hurt him. It wasn't long until Chanyeol had returned from his last class and he sensed the older woman brimming with rage and affection, sidestepping so he wouldn't suffer the same fate Sehun had at this very second.

"Gwenchana," Chen had witnessed the concerned expression on Ha-Neul's face, patting her shoulder. "This is Irene noona's way of showing that she cares for him, you know, like, how little kids are mean to the people they like."

"If you say so," the brunette chuckled nervously. "But doesn't it seem like her personality did a complete one-eighty to you?"

"She gets that way when she's emotional," Chanyeol took a seat across the low table from Donghae. "especially when Sehun is involved."

"I'm kind of worried she's going to end up killing him," Haneul mumbled.

"I doubt it," Donghae smirked up at her.

Just after he spoke, the aggression in Irene's face disappeared in an instant. "Oh no!" She cried out, running toward Sehun and hugging him to her small frame lovingly, and oddly enough, he didn't turn into a cat when she held him. "Sehun, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this!"

"Aish," he huffed, pushing her off gently and getting to his feet. "Noona, what are you doing here? You know you can't leave the village without Eunjae's permission."

"I'm sorry," she stared at him with big eyes. "I was just so excited to see you, and this is partially your fault too! You just left and you never called me once!"

"But why?" He asked, stepping back into the house and keeping. "I don't have to tell you where I go."

"Yes, you do!" Irene insisted, standing up and following him into the house. "We're going to get married someday. I have to know where you are at all times or else I'm going to get worried!"

Married? The word rang in Haneul's thoughts, looking between the two of them as they argued. She was slightly surprised but then she remembered that these are the spirits of the Zodiac. It would make sense for them to be betrothed to each other and to live by tradition. "How long have they been engaged?" She asked the other boys.

"Since they were children," Donghae answered her. "Arranged marriages are pretty common within our Clan. Eunjae had put Irene and Sehun together with the promise that they will get married in the future."

"Look, I'm not marrying you," Sehun protested. "This whole arranged marriage business doesn't sit right with me."

"But Eunjae put us together," Irene reminded him. "It's your best chance at happiness and we don't turn into animals when we hold each other!"

"She's right about one thing," Chanyeol said as he balanced his chin on his hand, his elbow against the table. "unlike how hugging regular humans of the opposite sex turns us into animals, when we hug a person of the opposite sex who possesses an animal spirit, we don't transform."

"You can't play coy with me anymore," the older woman stepped in front of the younger male, desperation, and sadness in her eyes, fisting his shirt into her hands. "Tell me you love me, Sehun! Because I love you more than anything."

She loves him a lot... unabashedly, Haneul continued to think, slipping into the kitchen to get started on dinner, washing her hands and opening the fridge, grabbing several ingredients for kimchi stew. She's very pretty and she cares about him enough to follow him here. He's very lucky to have her, and yet, it seems like he's rejecting this arrangement. She unwrapped the cold tofu, taking a knife and cutting it into thinner blocks.

Sehun exhaled through his nose, peeling off her hands forcefully and placing them at her sides, "You didn't just come here to ask me that. It's not because you were worried about me. There's something else."

Irene blinked several times, taking a step back and furrowing her brows before casting her gaze toward her feet. She fisted her hands at her sides, shaking her head, knowing full well he could see right through her, "I don't like that you're living with another girl."

Haneul exclaimed, the knife having made contact with her finger, giving her a small cut. She hissed, having been caught off guard by what Irene had said.

"Neullie!" Sehun looked away from the woman in front of him, running toward the kitchen to make sure she was alright, taking her hand and inspecting her finger. It wasn't deep so it wouldn't leave a scar, but even something so small made him worry about her safety. His heart dropped a little when he watched her cringe with pain.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile but he glared at her gently.

"Be careful next time," he scolded, grabbing disinfectant and band-aids from the medicine cabinet.

As he worked on cleaning the small cut, Irene looked between Sehun and Ha-Neul, frowning when she noticed the look of genuine concern in his eyes as he handled her with care. As for Ha-Neul, all she did was stare, and she caught the slightest blush on the girl's cheeks, clearly hearing her racing heart as he held her dainty hand.

"You can't have him!" She told the younger woman, who turned her head, lips pursed and eyes wide as a doe's.

"What...?" Haneul asked, bewildered.

"I don't care what you feel!" Irene walking into the kitchen, but all Sehun did was ignore her. "Nothing you'll ever do will stand in the way of me and Sehun getting married! What is it you like about him anyway?! Because I love all of him! Every single bit!"

Once Sehun had finished putting the band-aid around Haneul's finger, he placed the disinfectant back into the medicine cabinet, Irene's next words making his blood run cold.

"I cherish the good things about him along with his flaws! Even if he were to change into his true form, I wouldn't think of him any diff--" Suddenly, Sehun cut her off, pressing a hand to her mouth to keep her from speaking any further, and his expression became so stern, so blank, it was like his eyes had turned black.

"Not. Another. Word," he spoke in a deathly calm voice.

The atmosphere within the house became tense, dark, and much to his dismay, Ha-Neul was left wondering what exactly Irene was talking about. True form? She thought.

"If you keep babbling on like that, you're going to regret it," he threatened, pulling his hand away from her and walking out of the kitchen to join Chen, Chanyeol, and Donghae. Irene was left standing there in complete silence, listening to Haneul's quiet footsteps and the soft cutting of tofu.

She feels so strongly for him, it's amazing, Ha-Neul began to cut some vegetables afterward. And I haven't had my first love yet... Honestly, I think I'm... jealous...

<3

Night had fallen, and the boys had successfully fixed the screen doors while Haneul had finished cooking dinner, "It's finished!" She called out to the others. "Just give me a minute to set everything. Donghae, we're also out of food in the fridge so I'll stop by the market to stock up later."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We can stock up anytime," he said as he leaned against the frame of the kitchen entrance. "It smells good."

"These are all just food my Halmeoni used to make," Haneul said, grabbing two oven towels so she wouldn't burn her hands, holding onto the kimchi stew hotpot and placing it onto the low table in the living room. She then grabbed the rice cooker and side dishes, setting the table with bowls, chopsticks, soju, and water.

"Wah, it looks good!" Chen remarked with excitement, taking a seat at the table. "You boys really hit the jackpot with her here. The last time I came over, this place was a pigsty!"

"We desperately needed a woman's touch," Chanyeol agreed, opening the rice cooker and filling his bowl with rice.

"Irene, come and join us," Donghae said to the woman, who was seated off to the side, no once speaking to anyone ever since Sehun stopped her from speaking hours before. However, she gave a nod and walked toward the table.

Sehun sat down as well, "I'll eat well. Thanks, Neullie," he smiled at the brunette, who took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Irene-ssi, please sit here," Haneul gestured toward the spot beside Sehun, hoping it would make her feel better. Her expression didn't change, but she sat with him all the same. Ha-Neul went ahead and gave Irene a bowl of rice. "Help yourself. This is my Halmeoni's kimchi stew. It'll surely put a smile on your face."

The older woman looked at her cautiously before grabbing a spoon, reaching out to take a spoonful of the stew and taste it. When she did, she tasted meat, the spice and tang of kimchi and green onions, a homey warmth spreading through her body—a kindness like no other.

Irene began to sniffle, hanging her head, her brown hair falling along her face and her shoulders shaking. Tears spilled from her eyes, and Haneul gasped softly, reaching out to touch her, "Are you okay?" When she tried to comfort her, the older woman slapped her hand, causing her to retract it, staring at her in disbelief. "What's wrong? I only—"

"It's delicious," she spoke solemnly, and the boys stopped eating, looking toward the crying woman. "I tried my best all these years, just to make him smile, and he won't even think about eating my food... but he eats yours? What is that?" Irene lifted her head and looked at Haneul with anger, her tears still spilling from her eyes. "What do you have that I don't?!"

Haneul began today stammer, unsure of what to say. She wasn't jealous of her and Sehun being together. She was only jealous of the fact that Irene had her first love—something she couldn't afford to have at the moment, but even so, she didn't complain about it. She was happy for the two of them and she wanted nothing more than for Sehun to grow to love Irene, but he constantly rejected her.

"You live in this house for free. The only rent you pay is to cook and clean," Irene continued. "A freeloader in the same house with three other men! Don't you have a family to go back to or do you spend all of your time mooching off of others?!"

Mooching off? Those words echoed in her thoughts.

"Why haven't your memories been erased?! Eunjae would have freaked out if a mere human were to learn about the Zodiac and yet, she chose to let you stay here! I heard it all! I heard how you threw yourself at Sehun and he transformed! Were you that desperate for his attention?!" Irene stood you now, towering over the girl, her rage increasing with each passing moment.

"Noona, that's enough," Sehun spoke, growing irritated by her ranting, but she ignored him.

"Girls like you only know one thing: and that is to run desperately after men hoping they could save you from being homeless! It sickens me that he's eating your tainted food!"

"Noona!" Sehun growled again. "I said stop!"

"Just get the hell out of this house and take your Halmeoni's stupid food with you! No one wants you or her around!" In her fit of rage, Irene threw the table over, the utensils falling to the floor and the bowls shattering, the food now soiled as it laid before them in a terrible mess. Chen, Chanyeol, and Donghae remained frozen, mouths slightly agape when they looked between the two women, but Sehun spoke up once more.

"If anyone is getting the hell out of this house, it's you," he said to the older woman, who turned abruptly, shaking her head and clinging to him, sobbing as she buried her face into his chest.

"Sehun, I'm not going anywhere!" She insisted. "You know I love you so much! I can't stand seeing you living with someone else!"

"Get off of me!" He pushed her away. "You've stayed here long enough, and after Neullie was kind enough to let you stay, you repay her like this?!"

"I'm anxious!" She protested. "You'll leave me again just like you did before!"

"There was nothing to leave because I've never loved you," he spoke calmly, and she was rendered silent. "If it wasn't for you bringing up your childhood promise to Eunjae, we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Go back to the village and leave me alone. If you truly think there is the slightest chance that I have feelings for you, you're deluding yourself, and if you can't accept that another girl is living under the same roof with me, then you were never my friend to begin with."

Irene took several steps back, releasing another sob as she mulled over his words. She turned and ran away, making for them front door, and Haneul stood quickly, "Irene—"

"Leave her!" Sehun commanded, and the brunette faced him slowly, catching the look of annoyance and anger in his eyes. "And don't even think about going after her."

But she wanted to. Whatever misunderstandings there were between the three of them, Haneul wanted to clear it up. She didn't want someone to resent her just because she was living here with a woman's first love. She began to wonder if moving in here was a mistake. She should have tried to find some other place to live instead of freeloading off of strangers. Maybe... I've gotten too comfortable living here...


	9. Eight

~Flashback; 256 CE, Three Kingdoms Period, Imperial China~

The doors opened, the guards making way for the girl to step inside. Once the doors banged shut behind her, she was alone, standing in the middle of the room, frozen in place, but she could smell the scent of sweet milk up ahead. The walls were a bright red, the sun's rays shining through the windows, and there were a set of curtains where the smell of milk was coming from. 

"Um... hello?" Hanyi asked, suspecting someone was beyond those curtains. "I... I was brought here because they said the Cat wanted to see me? They said he won't allow me to be a concubine in the Imperial palace!"

She heard the slushing of liquid beyond the curtains, and she deduced quickly that whoever was there was taking a milk bath. She caught the silhouette of a tall male with broad shoulders, his long hair falling down his back while drops of milk fell into the tub, and he grabbed his robe and trousers, slipping them on before drawing the curtains, the light from the shun illuminating his face.

Hanyi's chocolate eyes widened, her cheeks growing pink when she laid eyes on the male. "You," she began, taking in his pale skin, his long copper hair and black eyes, his features cold and sharp, and his gaze so intense it felt like he was staring right through her. He wore his red robe, his muscular torso bare for her and the world to see, and he wore a pair of black trousers and boots. "You're the man from this morning--the one who was in my room back home!"

"That I am," he smirked, stepping closer and taking in her appearance. As expected, she was dressed for the Emperor, ready to be his concubine, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Still, he would be lying to himself if he didn't think she looked beautiful. Her silky brown hair fell down her back, some of it pulled back into the pink rose ornament she was wearing. She was in a pink hanfu with a white robe over it embroidered with silvery designs, the shimmery eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush and soft rouge she wore accentuating her innocent and doll-like features. "I am Wu Shixun, and I am the Cat, the thirteenth spirit of the Zodiac."

"You're the Cat...?" She asked him slowly, taking a step back as he came closer. "What does the Cat want with me? I'm just a human."

"On the contrary," Shixun chuckled darkly. "you are more than just a human... you are the most beautiful of them all..." He stood now--not too close to her but not too far from her, and his dark eyes glimmered mischievously in the sunlight. "and I want you all to myself. I want to make you my bride."

Hanyi's lips parted, her doe eyes wide with terror. As if being the Emperor's concubine wasn't bad enough, now the thirteenth spirit of the Zodiac wanted her to be his wife. "What did you say?" She inquired.

"Marry me," he stated simply. "I already talked to the Jade Empress about this matter and she is perfectly fine with it. I can't have you becoming the plaything of the old Emperor of our nation, not when my virility can be all yours."

"I won't marry you," she protested gently.

"Why not?" Shixun cocked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowed and Hanyi shook her head vigorously.

"I just won't."

His smirk faded, and he was glaring at her now, and Hanyi began to feel so small. This was the same feeling she used to have when in the presence of her patriarchal father. The copper-haired male wasn't going to have any of this. He would marry her even if she refused. No one would have her, not after he had laid eyes on her. Even if he had to kill all the men in China, even if he had to chase after her to the ends of the Earth, he would make her his.

"Do you love someone else?" He questioned, his expression laced with anger. "Is that why you won't marry me?"

"N-No, it's not like that!" the brunette tried to reason with him. "I only want to--"

"What other reason could there be besides that you're in love with someone else?!" Shixun asked, his anger increasing with each step he took, and Hanyi couldn't do much besides step back. Her best chance was to run, and she ended up doing just that, turning and making for the doors, leaving the milk bath and running through the palace.

She breathed heavily as she crossed the many corridors, passing the gossiping court ladies and eunuchs, the voices of the other Zodiac spirits resounding from other rooms throughout the palace. Hanyi looked over her shoulder to ensure he was nowhere near her, but she could see his shadow from the corner of the other corridors every time she ran ahead.

I've done it this time, she thought as she pushed through another set of doors. I should have just gone to the Imperial palace... or maybe I could have just hanged myself! I'm a dishonor to my family! How could I have thought coming here would be better?!

"You're not getting away!" The Cat yelled. "After I had gone through so much trouble to bring you here, and now you refuse to marry me?! You ungrateful wench!"

Hanyi ran through the many pavilions until she found the palace garden which was covered in snow, the tree full of pink roses in full bloom despite the cold, and pond frozen. "Nowhere to go... he knows the Jade palace like the back of his hand..." she realized.

"You have nowhere to run!" Shixun yelled, stomping toward her, and she turned around, only to cry out when he grabbed her wrist, yanking her toward him until he was staring into her chocolate gaze, his expression purely livid.

"I... I don't want to marry you," she told him again, averting her gaze, but he grabbed her chin with his free hand.

"Look at me!" He snarled. "I don't care what you say. You are marrying me and you can forget whatever lover you have waiting for you at the foot of the mountain!"

"I don't have a lover!" She protested, biting back a painful grunt when he tightened his hold on her wrist. "That's not why I don't want to marry you! I only want--"

"Excuses! Lies!" Shixun hissed. "That's all you women ever come up with! No wonder you all bring dishonor! You're all busy hopping from one man to another and then you don't want to get married! Well, I won't accept that!"

"Please, just listen!" Hanyi begged, but he pushed her against the trunk of the rose tree, snarling at her.

"Make no mistake," he warned her, his tone low and threatening and his gaze cold and deadly. "I will kill whatever lover you have waiting for you! And if you ever think of running away from me, I will kill you too, you understand me?! I will not tolerate any sort of unfaithfulness from you!"

She couldn't look away from his eyes, her own prickling with tears, soon spilling down her cheeks, and Hanyi fought back whatever sob was waiting for her within her throat. "I'm not unfaithful," she spoke softly. "I don't want to marry you because I want to leave... I want to see the world... I want to see the land beyond China which I read about in my grandmother's books..."

Shixun remained still, his eyes growing soft when he saw her tears. What he saw within her was something he had never seen in any other woman. There was not a trace of unfaithfulness or desperation. There was sincerity, a whole world of hopes and dreams that were like stars in her eyes, and the tears that fell from them were those hopes and dreams, dashed and dying because of the selfishness of the Emperor, her father, and now, him.

Hanyi broke into sobs, and he pulled his hand away from her chin, his other hand letting go of her wrist, and he felt his heart shatter at the sight of sinking to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. Shit, he thought, wincing slightly. What the hell did I do...?

"I'm sorry," he mourned, crouching before her, reaching out to touch her and this time, he was gentle with her, stroking her hair. "Please, don't cry..." he pleaded, pulling her to him and hugging her close, her body stiffening in his embrace, and Shixun nuzzled into her hair. "...I hate it when you cry..."

She slowly began to relax, but she didn't wrap her arms around him. Despite how kind he was being right now, Hanyi was still wary. He was warm, the scent of sweet milk soothing her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted nothing to do with any man who laid eyes on her. First, her father sold her off to become a concubine in the Imperial harem, then this man decided to treat her like a prize to be won. If this was what a woman's life was to be--a slave to the men she comes across in her life, cooking, cleaning, feigning ignorance, and being silent, she wouldn't accept it.

To a mere man, her hopes, dreams, and wishes meant nothing. The wonders of the world her grandmother had told her about growing up were so far away now, but even if it means she would be killed while doing so, Hanyi would find a way to set herself free.


	10. Nine

It didn't feel right to let Irene leave the house after what had happened. Haneul didn't care that she had ruined their dinner. She didn't want the woman to resent her because she was living under the same roof as Sehun. After all, it wasn't like she had feelings for him. She was only living with him, Chanyeol, and Donghae until she could get her own place. Haneul wanted to be on good terms with Irene. She wanted to be her friend. She couldn't stand the thought of her hating him or misunderstanding the reason why she lived in that house.

Haneul was walking through the streets of Seoul, looking around for the older woman until she found the supermarket just across from her. Standing at the entrance was Irene, who carried a small empty basket as if she was going to buy ingredients for dinner. Haneul followed after her, crossing the street when the sign indicated pedestrians could walk, and she reached the automatic doors of the market. Once she was inside, Haneul looked around, catching Irene as she entered one of the aisles, speeding toward her.

The older woman grabbed onto several spices, exhaling sharply and frowning afterward. Then she went to the produce section to grab vegetables and finally, meat in the frozen food section. When she was finished, Irene went to the checkout to purchase her items, but when she dug into her bag, she found there was no money in her wallet, "Omo!" She gasped before looking up at the cashier. "J-Jeonseonghaeyo..."

"Here," Haneul opened her wallet and handed several bills to the cashier with a smile. "I'll pay for her."

Irene looked at the younger woman with wide eyes. She didn't expect her to follow her, let alone pay for the groceries. If anything, she expected Haneul to hate her because of the tantrum she created back at the house.

After the groceries were bagged, Haneul took several of them and carried them toward the exit, and Irene did the same, awkwardly following the girl as they walked down the street toward the direction of Donghae's place.

She's very delicate, the older woman thought. Doe eyes that look like chocolate... long soft hair... she's got nice skin too... and pretty smile...

"Gomawo," Irene stammered, coming to a halt, and Haneul made a confused sound, turning to face her with a tilt of her head. "For... buying these... after what I did and all the effort you put into making dinner for me and after all the bad things I said to you, you're still so nice to me... I don't deserve it..."

"It's fine," the brunette said, giving the older woman a smile. "Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. I can understand why you would feel overprotective. After all, a strange girl like me is living under the same roof as the guy you like. Who wouldn't be a little wary?" She stepped closer to Irene and chuckled a bit. "I don't ever want there to be misunderstandings between us. Sehun and I are just friends and classmates. We study together and we sign each other's name on the attendance sheet if we are ever absent for class. I really hope that we can become friends at some point—that is if it's okay with you..."

Irene stared at her in surprise for a moment, mulling over her words. There was an immense amount of sincerity in the brunette's gaze and it reminded her of a certain maiden several thousand years ago. Come to think of it, the longer she stared at Haneul, the more she realized how much she looked like her.

If the two of them were friends back then, maybe they could be friends now as well.

"I'd like that very much," she smiled, and they proceeded to walk. "And you can call me Unnie from now on."

"Fair enough, Unnie," Ha-Neul giggled.

Hanyi... I made a new friend, Irene thought as she glanced at the girl once more. She reminds me of you... she's got those same eyes and pretty smile...

"Oh, if Eunjae is alright with it, would you like to come to the university's culture festival?" Haneul asked, interrupting the woman's thoughts, and she gave her a nod.

"I would love to!"

<3

A month had passed and the culture festival had commenced. After working tirelessly with Chen and Chanyeol to come up with the perfect song, they were now ready to perform it in front of the entire student body. There had been many performances throughout the day while others went into the building around campus to check out the haunted houses and maid cafés that had grown popular with the younger generation, but now, they were all ready to sing, dance, and have a good time.

Haneul stood backstage, looking out toward the different stalls that occupied the campus grounds. She was in a short white dress with long sleeves that exposed one of her shoulders, her hair falling down her back with a headband braid running along her head, her fringe covering her forehead and dangling earrings on her ears. Her makeup was light with a soft pink lip tint, shimmery eyeshadow and small winged eyeliner that accentuated her doe-shaped eyes. In the crowd, she spotted Irene, who waved at her with a bright smile, and she waved back.

"Neullie!" Bella called out, and with her were Min-Soo, Soomin, and Chunhua. "Good luck out there! It's been so long since we've heard you sing."

"Thanks, Unnie," she faced her best friends. "I hope you like this new song."

"And you're going to sing with Kim Jongdae!" Soomin gasped dreamily. "I'm sure your voices will blend well together!"

"And we can't forget Park Chanyeol is playing the guitar," Chunhua pointed out. "Ahhh! It's not fair! Unnie, you're stealing these men left and right!"

"If you two have such big crushes on them, why don't you tell them how you feel?" Minsoo asked with a laugh, holding her hips.

"We can't do that!" Chunhua protested. "I can't risk embarrassing myself like that!"

"Neullie, we're up!" Chanyeol called out from the other end of backstage, and he had his acoustic guitar plugged in. With him was Chen, who was wearing a tux, his brown hair styled handsomely.

"Break a leg out there!" Bella sang, giving her best friend one final hug, and the brunette waved at the girls, joining the two other males while the MC introduced them to the student body, gaining applause from the male students while the small amount of female students groaned with displeasure at the thought of Haneul being on the same stage as Chen and Chanyeol.

Sehun was in the crowd, and he wouldn't be performing until later that day, but he couldn't miss Haneul's performance. He wanted to hear sing whenever the chance presented itself, and from what Chanyeol told him, this song they wrote was supposed to be a good one.

He applauded with the rest of the students, his eyes widening slightly and his lips parting when he saw the girl. Her hair caught the lights in such a way that made him melt and the white dress she wore suited her well, and her makeup was flawless, accentuating her doll-like features.

It was like he was staring back into the past when he looked upon her face.

Chanyeol sat on the stool, ready to play his guitar, and the opening piano began, the notes so soft and delicate, knowing full well Haneul had played it in the studio during their recording sessions, and she brought the mic to her mouth, singing, her beautiful voice resonating through the audience.

[Haneul]  
Every day I want to know  
How was your day, from morning to end  
I hope it turns into a natural habit  
A slight drop falling from your eye  
The look on your face when you're sad  
I'm curious about that  
Oh, this is that love  
Sure, it's that love  
I like everything about you  
Oh, this is that love  
Falling for you  
It's not just a momentaneous emotion  
Oh, this is that love  
I'm sure it's that love  
Oh, this is that love  
I'm falling for you

[Chen]  
I get anxious sometimes  
In a dizzy world, wouldn't you  
Let go of my hand?  
When that happens  
I will tightly hold your hand  
You who came to me  
I will go with you wherever in the world  
Cheeks growing red  
Warm hands, bright smile  
I'm also curious of

[Haneul]  
Oh, this is that love  
Sure, it's that love  
I like everything about you  
Oh, this is that love  
Falling for you  
It's not just a momentaneous emotion  
Oh, this is that love

[Chen, Haneul, Both]  
Today, I want to say it first  
I really love you  
I'm also thankful because you're so precious  
I will be better with you  
Oh, this is that love  
(This is that love)  
Sure, it's that love  
I like everything about you  
This is that love  
(This is that love)  
Falling for you  
(Falling for you)  
It's not just a momentaneous emotion  
Oh, this is that love  
(This is that love)  
I'm sure it's that love  
This is that love  
(This is that love)  
Yeah, gimme that love  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah, yeah

Her voice blended well with Chen's, their vocals in perfect harmony as they duetted. Accompanied by the soft pop sound and Chanyeol's guitar, the music was heavenly in Sehun's ears and he didn't want the night to end. Haneul had a way of leaving him mesmerized and her voice made him feel warm inside until his heart was swelling. It was like she had cast a spell on him—a spell he thought had died a long time ago, but it was back and it breathed new life within him.

Somewhere else in the crowd, Irene clapped along to the song, sighing to herself at how beautiful the song was. Now she knew why Chanyeol and Sehun were friends with her, and she could see more connections between her and Hanyi. Her singing voice was nearly identical to her old friend's. It couldn't be a mere coincidence and maybe there was a reason why Eunjae didn't have Haneul's memories wiped.

Maybe she was the key to freeing them.

Maybe this time, Haneul would be the one to lift the curse placed upon the spirits of the Zodiac.


	11. Ten

~Flashback; 256 CE, Three Kingdoms Period, Imperial China~ 

It had been a month since Hanyi began living in the Palace of the Zodiac. During her stay, she had come across many of the Zodiac, growing fond of each and every one of them and becoming their close friend. She even had dinner with the Jade Empress, who cared for the Zodiac, but as beautiful and luxurious her life was here, she was homesick. She missed her grandmother's stories about the outside world, eating her mother's dumplings, and even her father's constant nagging even though he wished deep inside that she should have been born a boy.

Hanyi was standing in the courtyard, looking up at the rose tree which still thrived in the constant winter of the mountain, the sun shining down on the pink petals, which were practically glowing. The Astronomy book in her hand had been long forgotten once she became homesick, and she didn't want to be confined to the walls of her private chambers. Even if it was a small freedom, the courtyard with this very tree was enough for her to feel like she was outside the palace.

Shixun had been walking through the pavilions, his black eyes now fixated on the brunette, and he noticed how sad she looked. He decided to join her, praying that he could alleviate her homesickness, guilt stirring within the pit of his stomach since he knew he was to blame for her being here. He walked up to her from behind, towering over her petite frame and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close and nuzzling her hair with a soft purr.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in a soft, patient voice. "You'll catch a cold..."

Hanyi didn't answer him.

Ever since the day she arrived, she was still wary of him. He was the only Zodiac she avoided within the palace, not once making eye contact with him nor did she stay in the same room as him. However, Shixun had been kind to her ever since he made her cry that day, showing her affection and showering her with gifts, hoping that one day, she would push past their misunderstanding and forgive him for the terrible things he said to her.

He realized firsthand what a difficult life she had lived. To be hated by her father for not being born a boy, to being ridiculed and almost sold off to become the Imperial Emperor's concubine, and now, she was here, and he reminded her of the pain that stabbed at her heart. He ridiculed her too, he was about to force her to marry him, and he jumped to the conclusion that she was a dishonorable woman.

Shixun had failed to see the sincerity in her gaze, the love and kindness in her heart despite the hatred she received, and the desire to be free--to search for a life beyond their nation's borders where she could learn about the world and its secrets.

The copper-haired male tightened his hold on her, smiling gently, "I'll keep you warm... as long as I'm here, you'll never feel the winter's chill..." She still didn't speak, and his eyes drifted toward the rose tree, a small chuckle pushing past his lips as he gazed at the pink roses. "They're beautiful, aren't they? I notice you come to this tree a lot... do you like pink roses?" He continued to speak despite her silence. "They remind me of you... and I bet they would go well with your hair." Their beauty is eternal... just like yours, he thought.

Hanyi's eyes brimmed with tears, and one dropped down her cheek, but she didn't dare release a sob. All she did was wait until he decided to leave her alone, but she knew all too well he wouldn't. He never did whenever he decided to be alone with her. All the affection he gave her, his gifts, his kind words--she knew he was trying to make it up to her after the way he spoke to her upon her arrival, but could one truly be happy if she wasn't free?

"I promise you... I won't force you to do anything you don't like," Shixun said. "that includes marrying me... I know that I'm the reason behind your sadness but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again...

I know that I'm the reason behind your sadness but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again  
"You're prettier when you smile... I've seen it many times when I ventured into the Imperial town. Remember when you found me in front of your home, meowing due to hunger and you gave me some milk? That was the first time I saw your smile... that was the moment you became my favorite person in the whole world... I miss that happy person... I miss that smile... I miss you." He frowned, his thumb running around her arm. "I'm sorry I made you sad... I'm sorry I made you cry... I shouldn't have treated you like that. I know I don't deserve you, but you've turned this Cat into your slave. I will do anything for you because I love you so much. Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you. Your every wish is my command, Hanyi..."

Hanyi closed her eyes, gently wriggling out of his arms and taking a step forward. He watched her curiously, and she turned to face him, revealing to him her teary eyes, and his heart sank a little.

"Don't say such things... that isn't true," she spoke quietly, her gaze downcast now. "how could you love me...? I'm just a mortal..."

"But I do love you," the copper-haired male argued patiently. "Gods, you have no idea how crazy you make me. I can never stop thinking about you. My only regret is that I should have treated you better."

"Shixun, please," she spoke tiredly, clutching her book to her chest. "...don't talk like that... I'm just a woman... a dishonor and mistake of a woman... a rice ball in a fruits basket. I'll never be anything but."

He winced at her words. He didn't believe such a thing. To him, she was extraordinary and no one could tell him otherwise. He tried to stop her from leaving, but she was long gone, and he exhaled with defeat. He had to find a way to make her believe him even though he knew it would be difficult. He wanted to take away her tears and show the world just how wonderful she truly was. How her father could hate such a good daughter was beyond him.

~Flashback End~

"Hanyi..." Sehun mumbled in his sleep, a stray tear falling from his eye. The sunlight streamed through his window, the warmth of the comforter covering his body, and when he opened his eyes, more tears spilled forth, dotting the pillow. After a moment, he sat up, holding his head before wiping away his tears, recalling the dream he had--no--the memory he had.

It was so long ago, but she was still imprinted in his mind. He thought he had moved on at this point, but it was clear he missed her. Sehun was alive, but Hanyi was dead because she didn't have the luxury of being reincarnated. It saddened him that he couldn't spend his new life with her. After all the pain and heartache he had put her through, she had begun to love and accept him, but even that was short-lived.

With a shaky breath, the copper-haired male pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed, heading to the washroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and when he was finished, he walked down the stairs, the smell of breakfast wafting into his nostrils.

He found Haneul in the kitchen, making breakfast for the morning, wearing a pink sweater and jogging sweats, her hair falling down her back and her fringe pulled back at the top of her head with a bobby pin. The longer he looked at her, the more she began to feel slightly familiar to him, but he was pulled out of his trance when she faced him with a smile. "Sehun, good morning!"

"Ah... Good morning," he replied before looking at the living room where he expected to find Donghae and Chanyeol already awake, but they weren't there. They must still be sleeping, he thought. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I had a good night's sleep. You?" She asked while she poured the beaten eggs into the frying pan.

"Same here..." he spoke, reaching out toward the cabinet to grab a glass, pouring himself some water. "You should let me help you next time. I'm not that bad of a cook, you know..."

"I know. You gave me food when I was sick, remember?" She reminded him, and when she flashed him a smile, his heart stopped.

That smile, he thought as he sipped his water. It's... pretty... "I did, didn't I?" he chuckled, placing his empty glass down. "You did great during the culture festival last night too. You really showed those girls from the fashion department."

"I wouldn't say that," Haneul spoke sheepishly. "it's just nice not being the only rice ball in the fruits basket."

Sehun froze, wondering if he had heard her correctly, "Rice ball... in a fruits basket...?" He parroted. He had definitely heard that before.

"Yeah! You never heard of the game Gwail Baguni?" She asked, referring to the game Fruits Basket. "It's a game I used to play in elementary school with the other kids. They would always give each other names of fruits but I always ended up being the rice ball. The only downside is, no one called on me. They only called on the people who were named fruits. I used to hate it but ever since I began living here, I don't mind it anymore."

"And why is that...?" Sehun asked with the tilt of his head, his black eyes curious.

"Because you're different too, and so are Donghae and Chanyeol... we're all rice balls," she replied. "Now that I know there are different people out there, I don't feel so lonely anymore..."

Lonely, Sehun furrowed his brows. Hanyi used to feel that way... and he imagined Haneul did too after she had lost her grandmother and had begun living with her uncle's family and that tent not too long ago. If he wasn't so careful, Sehun thought he might have hurt her too, but luckily, Haneul was happy here. She was becoming a part of their family little by little, and the guilt and regret he felt in regards to Hanyi were dissipating slowly. If he couldn't make it up to her, he would try again with Haneul.

The landline began to ring, and the two of them faced the direction of the sound. "I'll get it," Sehun said to her, walking away from the kitchen and toward the table where the phone resided. He picked it up, bringing it to his ear, answering the person on the other side, "Yeobosaeyo?"

"Is this Lee Donghae's residence?" The man on the other end asked.

"It is," Sehun answered. "Who is this?"

"This is Kang Jihoon," the man replied. "Haneul's uncle. I wanted to tell you that Haneul will be living in my house again."

The copper-haired male went silent, pulling the phone away from his ear, looking over his shoulder to where the brunette stood, wondering just who he was talking to. "Sehun, what is it?" She asked him.

"It's your uncle," he spoke slowly. "He... He wants you to go home..."


	12. Eleven

Before she knew it, she was back at her uncle's house. Haneul stood before him, holding her belongings as he smiled down at her kindly, but her aunt and her cousin weren't as welcoming. Though they smiled, she couldn't still feel the anger and hatred resonating from within.

"Woesamchon," she greeted him with a bow. "Thank you but... you didn't have to take me back. I was going to save up and find my own place..."

"Nonsense," Jihoon held her shoulder. "You're my only niece. I have to take care of you. You'll be sharing a room with Yejin again."

"Appa!" Yejin protested, no longer leaning against the wall. "I'll have no room!"

"Yejin-ah," he scolded her, looking over his shoulder. "Neullie is family. You can't be selfish."

"Surely she can take another place!" Haneul's aunt Nari argued now. "Your only daughter can't spend the rest of her days in this house sharing a room!"

"My word is final!" Jihoon spoke firmly, glaring at the two of them before commanding gently. "Neullie, go ahead and unpack. Make yourself at home again."

"R-Right," she nodded, moving past them and walking up the stairs toward Yejin's room. She turned to the first door on the left, grabbing the handle and slipping inside, her eyes on the princess bed and desk with NCT 127 albums lined along it. There were posted of the group as well, more preferably of her bias Lee Taeyong. It was the typical fangirl's bedroom, and Haneul knew the real reason Yejin signed with SM Entertainment was so she could be closer to Taeyong.

She got down and began to unpack her things, but not before she heard her cousin's footsteps, and she too entered the room. "Looks like I have to share a room with you again..." she grumbled, making her way toward the bed and taking a seat at its edge, watching the brunette neatly fold her clothes.

When they were younger, Yejin loved Haneul and they were as close as sisters, especially after learning her parents had passed away and she had to live with Soonbok. But as she grew older, she realized how much prettier Haneul was becoming and that she had a natural talent for music. She always won first place at piano recitals and she participated in shows during grade school and middle school. She was a wonderful singer, a dancer, and she wanted to pursue music for a living, but as much as she admired her, she began to grow jealous.

That paired with Nari's hatred toward Jihoon's sister—Haneul's mother—made her want to be better than her. Yeji signed with SM Entertainment in hopes of becoming a trainee and eventually debuting. She got several plastic surgeries to look more beautiful, and she worked hard to become a great vocalist and dancer, and she made it into the final lineup of Lucky Star, but for some reason, even that wasn't enough.

"I'm going to debut in a few weeks," she spoke. "They say we might be the new SNSD... maybe even better!"

"Congratulations, Unnie," Haneul smiled at her sincerely. "I hope you become a global star. I'll be cheering for you."

"Jinjjahro? You'll cheer for me?" She questioned the younger female.

"Of course," Haneul answered, her clothes on her lap at the moment. "You're family and family always supports each other."

"Family," Yejin parroted, scoffing and tilting her head. "Don't make me laugh... I know you want me to fail."

"Unnie, I could never think that," the girl assured her. "I want you to succeed, more than anything. Not many people can become KPOP artists. The training regiment is very difficult. I admire you for working so hard and eventually getting there. You have an immeasurable amount of strength."

Yejin was silent, mulling over her words, her gaze softening as she watched her cousin continue to unpack her clothes, eventually moving onto her cosmetics and skincare products. Once again, Haneul always said the kindest things to her and it made her happy that she was being supportive, but at the same time, it angered her. She had been so jealous for the longest time, she wanted Haneul to feel the same way. She wanted her to seethe but she wouldn't. "You don't admire me," she spoke bitterly. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Haneul chuckled.

"You're laughing at me," Yejin continued, growing more irritated now.

"I'm not. I truly admire you," she corrected her.

"You just can't stand that someone is better than you!" Yejin yelled suddenly, rendering the younger female silent, and she looked up at her with wide doe-eyes. She stood up from the bed, towering over Haneul. "I made it and you're still stuck in university, pursuing music the old-fashioned way! Admit it, you can't stand it! You can't stand that I'm more successful than you, you good-for-nothing orphan!"

Haneul blinked several time, bewildered, "Unnie, that's not it at all—"

"Isn't it though?!" She questioned, fisting her trembling hands. "I heard from the other trainees that are your classmates! You're trying oh so pathetically to make a name for yourself by singing at culture festivals! What will you do with your degree, huh?! The most you can do is be in an orchestra until you're an old maid with arthritis in your fingers! You think you can climb your way to the top and compose songs for the biggest names in the industry? Don't make me laugh! No one will ever sing your songs! They'll reject you because you are talentless and characterless! I bet you wouldn't even survive a day as a trainee! While I become a global hit, you're going to be rotting in the streets trying to sell your music and no man will ever bat an eye toward you. I bet you'll become a desperate prostitute in the end like Eomma says!"

Her hand went slack, and the Nature Republic skin tonic in Haneul's hand fell onto the floor. She stared at her cousin in horror, her words stabbing at her heart, and she stood slowly with furrowed brows, "Yejin unnie, how can you say that? We were like sisters back then. If I did anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. Just tell me what I did and I will apologize right now. I'll get on my knees, I'll bow at ninety degrees—anything for you to not think those things because I really am happy for you."

"We were never sisters," Yejin hissed. "In fact, you were never family to me. The very thought of you makes my blood boil and I want you out of my life forever." She pushed past her and walked through the door, slamming it shut and leaving her alone in the room.

Haneul looked at her feet, holding her hands in front of her, the onset of tears prickling at her eyes, and her shoulders tensed. I should have known, she thought as she bent down to unpack once more. A rice ball has no place in a fruits basket.

Yejin listened to her quiet footsteps as they moved through the bedroom, the irritation and jealousy dissipating, her body beginning to relax. I meant every word, she thought to herself, but at the same time, she became ambivalent.

Her heart was hurting too, and she couldn't believe she spoke those words to Haneul. That look of sadness she had witnessed filled her with guilt and regret, and she wanted to take back what she had said because she knew her cousin was nothing but the loveliest person in her world.

Maybe all those things Nari told her back then had gotten to her head. Maybe her view of Haneul was clouded. She decided to leave the second floor and run down the stairs toward the living room before she could break down into tears. She had to keep this up. She had to be better. If not, then she wouldn't hear the end of it. Nari would keep spitting words of poison if she didn't succeed.

<3  
The house felt so empty without her. Sehun was seated at the low table with Donghae and Chanyeol, who were also feeling the void that surrounded them. At this time, Haneul would be making lunch for them and they would be engaged in some sort of conversation. In the short span of time she had been living with them, she had become like family and their days—and the house—seemed much brighter.

Sehun figured he would see her in class but even that wasn't enough. Now they would have to live off of mediocre food, ramen packs, and the kitchen would become a toxic heap full of garbage again. "How did her uncle find out she was living here?" Donghae questioned and Chanyeol shook his head, his chin balanced on his hand while his elbow was propped on the table.

"I don't know... but he was going to find out eventually, right?" He asked, looking over at Sehun, whose expression was cold and contemplative.

"Something about this isn't right," the copper-haired male said, looking between them. "She had permission to live with us, didn't she? Why would her family suddenly take her back?"

"You know, you have a point," Donghae hummed, holding his chin, knotting his brows. "Maybe this is Eunjae's doing..."

"But why would she do that?" Chanyeol asked. "It isn't like her. Sure, she likes to test us but she wouldn't test a mere mortal, would she?"

"Oh, she tests mortals," Sehun confirmed, recalling the times in the past when Hanyi would have dinner with Eunjae. "She's been testing then for the longest time." Nyi'er... I didn't spend our short time together wondering what Eunjae expected from you for nothing...

"What should we do then?" Donghae looked down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Without hesitation, Sehun got up from the floor, his gaze firm as he spoke, "I'm going to bring her back. She doesn't need to prove anything to Eunjae."

"Then I'm coming with you," Chanyeol stood you as well. "Neullie's my friend too. I don't want her living anywhere else. She's family now."

"In that case," Donghae sighed after looking up at them, also getting to his feet. "I'll go with you as well, but we have to be careful no women decide to pounce on us when they see our stunning visuals."

"You mean our stunning visuals," Sehun corrected, referring to himself and Chanyeol. "You need to cut your hair, hyung."

"Ah!" The older male clutched his heart, pretending he had been shot. "That hurt!"

"We can compare looks later," Chanyeol proceeded to head for the front door, slipping into his shoes. "Let's bring Neullie back. I don't know about you but I want some of her delicious cooking right now."


	13. Twelve

She placed her hand under the running water of the faucet, checking to make sure it was warm enough before she could wash the dishes, which were stained with dried curry and bits of rice from dinner. Haneul proceeded to clean up while Jihoon, Nari, and Yejin sat down in the living room, scrubbing each dish with a sponge before moving onto the glasses and utensils. She could hear NCT 127's Superhuman playing on the TV, and she deduced that Yejin was watching one of the music shows they were attending.

"Neullie, come and join us when you're finished," Jihoon called out gently.

"I will," she replied to her uncle.

When she had finished drying them and placing them on the rack, she dried her hands with a towel and made for the living room, ready to take a seat on one of the couches, but Yejin was already laying there, and there was no way Nari would let her sit beside her. She was too busy reading the letter in her hand and she didn't like her at all. Haneul stood there for a moment, only to seat herself on the floor. She was feeling much more like a stranger in this house than she did when she first moved in. Even though she was trying to make it work, and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she came back, it still didn't feel right.

But I can't complain, Haneul thought as she hugged her knees to her chest. Not when I have everything here... a roof over my head... a family... and yet, I'm not happy at all...

"Haneul," Nari looked up from the paper in her hand, glancing at her niece with disdain. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean?" the brunette looked up at her with furrowed brows.

The woman waved the paper in her hand, "This."

"What is that?" She continued to question, and Jihoon looked toward his wife with a slight glower.

Nari stood from the couch and walking toward the girl. "Eomma," Yejin sat up, also confused as to what she was doing. "What's going on?"

Nari held the letter close to Haneul, who slowly stood from her place on the floor and took it, reading through the letter. It was from the Seoul Police Department, claiming that she was living unchaperoned in a single man's home. "You were living with a man."

"Mwo?!" Yejin exclaimed in disbelief, looking over Haneul carefully. "She was living with a man?! How did you figure that out?!"

"I had you investigated. As you know, I don't like your breed," the woman stated, and Jihoon stood abruptly from the couch.

"Yejin's mother!" Jihoon shouted. "How could you do something like that?!"

"Because I can," she screeched before turning her crazed expression toward Haneul once more. "Admit it, Haneul, you have a criminal record, and we can't have that in this family!"

"Oisukmo!" Haneul began to protest. "How could you say that? Whatever you think about me, it's not true. I'm just a university student pursuing music. I don't have time to do any of the things you've conjured up in your head!"

"This crazy bitch!" Nari screamed again, raising her hand and slapping Haneul across the face, and the girl cried out, falling to the ground. "Yeobo, did you see just now?! How crazy and disrespectful she is?! Talking back to her elders?!"

"Eomma!" Yejin gasped, and when she looked down at her cousin, she wanted to feel the same disgust and hatred her mother felt, but something was eating away at her. Like before when she picked a fight with Haneul, she felt terrible. She knew full well what kind of person she was. Haneul wasn't a frivolous person. The more she pondered why her cousin left this house in the first place, the more she realized Haneul simply wanted to escape the misguided anger and hatred she received from her and her mother.

"Enough!" Jihoon stepped forward, grabbing Nari's wrist to keep her stationary. "Yejin's mother, come to your senses! She's my dongsaeng's daughter!"

"Let go of me!" She pushed him back violently, and he fell into the coffee table while Haneul stood up again, holding her cheek which now had a black and blue patch and stung severely. "She's just like her mother! She's a slut who hops around from one man to the next! Right?! While you were living in that house, you were doing indecent things?!"

Haneul would have remained silent, but her aunt had crossed the line. She stood tall and shot back, pulling her hand away from her cheek, "Don't you dare talk about my mom like that! You don't know anything about her!"

"I know you're a mistake!" Nari wouldn't stop screaming. "You shouldn't have been born into this family! You're the reason why Eomeoni is dead! Your bad luck gave her cancer and she died of a heart attack because you can't keep your legs closed! University?! Music?! Don't make me laugh! In your free time, you ask for money from men just so they can face fuck you like your whore of a mother did! And not only that, you mistreat my little Yejin?! Do you think you're better than her?! You're nothing! You're a piece of dirt!"

And then, everything went silent, but there was a loud clap that seemed to echo throughout the house. Haneul's eyes opened wide and doe-like, having witnessed her aunt's face turn the other way, a look of horror in the woman's eyes when her husband's hand had come into contact with her face.

Karma had come back to bite her.

Nari looked back at her husband, his blood boiling at the remarks and insults she had made previously. After what she did to his niece, he wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Yeobo!" She breathed with shock. "Y-You... you hit me?!"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister, my mother, or Neullie that way," he warned her, his tone low and deathly calm, his gaze keeping her still. "I don't know what possessed you to hate them so much, but I should have put an end to it before."

"Appa," Yejin began, and he faced her as well, not once letting go of his glare, and his daughter staggered, looking down quickly.

"And you," he addressed her. "Consider your contract with SM Entertainment terminated."

"B-But," she sputtered, shaking her head vigorously. "I can't leave the company! There will be a lawsuit and--" And she had worked so hard to get to where she was right now. She was going to debut very soon.

"I don't care!" Jihoon roared at her. "I've had enough of your KPOP star nonsense! You don't have my permission to debut anymore! I want you to sit down and study for the GED. You think I'd forget that my daughter dropped out of high school just so she could pursue a pipe dream out of jealousy?!" He looked between his wife and daughter, seething. "I don't want to see you both. Get the hell out of my face!"

Nari and Yejin were silent, their gazes downcast and their lips pressed into a tight line, their bodies resonating with shame while they walked up the stairs toward the second floor to be alone. That only left Haneul and Jihoon in the living room.

The brunette wasn't sure if she should speak lest her uncle got angry at her as well, so she walked past him and toward the coffee table to put it back into place.

Jihoon's gaze softened, looking at his niece as she crossed the living room after she was finished, heading toward the kitchen to busy herself with another menial task.

"Neullie," he began, his voice gentle as he approached her. "Please forgive me... now I know why you left. You wanted to get away from foolish wife and daughter. They haven't made things easier for you, haven't they?"

She opened the cupboard to look for a pack of ramen, facing him and smiling softly, "It's okay. They may say things to me and I'll never understand why they don't like me, but they're still my family."

"But you don't have to put up with what they do," he sighed deeply, taking a seat at the dining table, watching her take out another pack of ramen. "And it's also my fault. If I had realized Nari was jealous of Myunghee a long time ago, then I would have put her in her place."

"She probably felt threatened by the bond you both had," Haneul spoke, turning on the stove and placing the ramen and boiling water over it. She knew full well how that felt. Not too long ago, Irene did the same thing to her, but they were able to work past that.

"But your mother and I are siblings," Jihoon sighed, remembering his time with Myunghee as they were growing up. "There is no need to feel threatened by a relationship like that."

"I know, but Halmeoni told me that you and Eomma were very close and you both relied on each other," she turned away from the stove to face him. "Maybe Oisukmo wanted you to rely on her too..."

"What good would that do?" He grumbled, looking away with disgust. "All she ever does is gossip and put things in my daughter's head," he looked up at her as she took the ramen off of the stove, placing it at the center of the table along with two bowls and chopsticks. "I shouldn't have called the residence of the house you were living in. Then none of this would have happened. Neullie, if you want to go back there, I am fine with it. You seemed better of there anyway."

The brunette took a seat, glancing at her uncle as he served himself some ramen, mulling over his words before she felt something squeezing her inside. "Why would I leave?" She asked him softly, that feeling only making her ache. "I have everything here... and I'm grateful. A family, a roof over my head..." and yet, I'm not happy at all...

Her shoulders began to tremble, and she bit her lips, trying her hardest to stay upright, but it was too hard. Haneul broke into tears, and Jihoon watched with melancholy. He reached out to pat her head, looking over the bruise on her cheek that Nari had given her. This was only one time but now that he was aware of the hatred his wife had for his sister's daughter, he knew this wouldn't be the last time Haneul would suffer some sort of physical abuse. If she left, things would be better for her.

"You're not selfish and ungrateful, you know," he assured her. "Don't think you're disappointing me by leaving. I could never be angry with you, Neullie... I promised Myunghee and Eomma that I would take care of you, and that includes protecting you."

Even so, she thought as he continued to pat her head. I've overstayed my welcome there... the dream was going to end either way...

~

After eating ramen and cleaning up, Haneul retreated to her shared room with Yejin, her shoulders tense as she entered. She found her cousin laying on her bed, her back facing her, the smallest of sniffles leaving her, indicating that she was crying.

The brunette tiptoed toward her belongings, beginning to pack after ultimately deciding to leave. She wouldn't go back to Donghae's house. She would have to look elsewhere to live.

Yejin has her the soft sound of zips closing along the suitcase, turning to look at her cousin as she packed her things. She sat up slowly, wondering if she should speak, and when she took her place at the edge of the bed, she mustered up the courage too. "Yah," her voice was low with barely any hostility. "I'm sorry... for all the things I said to you in the past and up until now." She scanned her face, eyes landing on the bruise that her mother had given her. "What Eomma did to you was wrong... she's just been jealous of your mom. I mean, Aunt Myunghee was beautiful, and she married your dad who was handsome... she had a good job and good life... and Eomma was just stuck with Appa. She conjured up so many rumors because she wanted to feel like she was better but it made her look like a fool... and that includes me."

Haneul stopped in the middle of packing, but she didn't look nor speak. She simply listened to Yejin, her gaze set in her clothes and other belongings.

"The fact is... you're amazing, Neullie," Yejin continued, smiling sadly. "You work so hard and you never complain. You got this far and... all I did was try to take the easy way out. Now, look where that got me. Appa was right... becoming a KPOP artist is a pipe dream and the work was too hard for me to endure, even though I was about to debut. I wasted my time and I didn't even try to pass high school. I shouldn't have let Eomma's jealousy get to me too... I know I hurt you and maybe you won't be able to forgive me but I hope you can one day..."

There was a short silence, and Haneul looked toward her cousin, watching her slump her shoulders and sigh deeply with shame. She stood slowly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and reached out to hold Yejin's hand. The other girl responded with a look of wonder, and Haneul finally spoke, "I forgive you. I don't blame you at all, in fact... and I'm sorry too, if I ever gave you cause to hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did..."

"No, you never hurt me!" Yejin protested, and her eyes began to sting, glistening with tears as she broke into sobs, sniffling and wiping them away. "You've always been good to me even when I was mean to you. You've always been so supportive of me. I won't ever do that again," she squeezed Haneul's hands tightly, looking back down. "I was so fond of you back then... we were like sisters... and I want us to be that way again."

"We always have been," Haneul gave her a chuckle and leaned in, wrapping her arms around her cousin. "I'll never stop supporting you, Unnie. And I'll talk to Woesamcheon about allowing you to still debut. I don't want to be the reason why you never got to."

"That was my doing. I don't blame you at all," she laughed a bit, pulling away from the brunette and tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know I wasn't the best person while you've been here but... can you do me a favor before you go?"

"Anything," Haneul said with a single nod.

Yejin exhaled sharply, having calmed down from her sobbing, and she gave her request, "Smile for me. You've always been the prettiest when you do."

It was a small request, but Haneul felt it was the start of a new beginning for the two of them. They can put the past behind them and begin a relationship with no jealousy or harsh words. She had her cousin back and the pain and heartache she endured here was now dissipating.

Before she could grab her suitcase and say goodbye, Haneul gave her a pretty smile.


	14. Thirteen

She pulled the suitcase out of the front door, closing it behind her and gazing at the night sky once again, just like when she first left her uncle's house. Only this time, she wouldn't be staying in a tent. No one would offer her to stay in their house. Haneul would be alone, moving from place to place while she tried to find a roof over her head. I guess... I'm homeless now... she thought as she walked away from the porch, through the gate, closing it behind her and stepping onto the quiet sidewalk.

"I'll find a convenience store and get some food first," she spoke to herself, walking toward the direction of the busier part of the city near the crosswalks. I wonder if they've eaten well... if they're okay without me, Haneul continued to think. I'll see Sehun and Chanyeol during classes so we'll see each other again. I know Woesamchon said I should leave for my sake... but how could possibly need more when I have so much?

Halmeoni loved me with all her heart... I have Bella, Minsoo, Soomin, and Chunhua who are my best friends... and Chayeol, Donghae, and Sehun were so kind to me. I know I'm blessed... So I shouldn't say... that what I really want... Haneul came to a halt in the middle of the street, tears brimming in her eyes, cascading down her cheeks and dotting the pavement. One sniffle, two sniffles, and her shoulders trembled, breaking into silent sobs.

"I want to go home," she couldn't keep it inside no longer. For the first time, she was being selfish. She wanted to have things her way. For the longest time, everything was out of her control but now, she wanted something more than anything in the world. "I shouldn't miss them. I shouldn't ask for anything more than I already have... but I want to be with them. I want to be with Chanyeol, I want to be with Donghae, and I want to be with Sehun. I want to keep eating with them, to keep talking about everything, and I never wanted to leave them!"

"We never wanted you to leave either," a voice spoke from behind her, and Haneul raised her head in the middle of her sobs, turning to face its owner, her eyes becoming wide like a doe's. She saw them, standing before her with warm smiles, eyes glazed over with relief and happiness at her words. "It's time to go home, Neullie," Chanyeol said.

She looked at all three of them slowly, tears still spilling from her eyes, and her grip on her suitcase loosened. "Chanyeol... Donghae, Sehun..."

"We came to get you bit it looks like you already left your uncle's house," Donghae continued after him. "We're glad you missed us. We don't think we can spend a single day without you at home."

"If you didn't want to leave, you should have just said so, Neullie," Sehun scolded her, his voice firm and his gaze steady, piercing into her. "Why did you have to do that to yourself?! I know you want to be strong and you don't want to complain but it doesn't hurt to be selfish, you know! And besides," he looked away, his brows furrowed. "seeing you cry... I hate it."

Her gaze never left the copper-haired male for a second, and Chanyeol and Donghae looked at him with pursed lips and disbelief. "Sehun..." she tried, and he didn't stop speaking.

"I can't explain why. All I know is that I just can't stand it," he hissed, closing his hands into fists. "It's okay to be selfish... everyone deserves that much, including you. A girl like you should never cry," he gave her a sincere look, keeping that stare of his, and she never averted from it. "You're prettier when you smile, you know that?"

It was like she had heard those words before, somewhere in the back of her mind, where her memories laid dormant. She could see it now--a tree of pink roses, snow in a royal courtyard, the red pillars and hallways of a palace so grand, surrounded by court officials and eunuchs, lords and ladies. And then, she could make out a tall figure, his copper hair cascading down his back, and when he turned to face her, his visage was a blur. She couldn't make him out no matter how hard she tried, and the fleeting memory came to its end.

"You're prettier when you smile..."

"Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

"Your wish is my every command..."

"Let's go home, Neullie," Sehun had closed the distance between them, holding onto her hand. His touch was warm and callous, almost familiar, and he didn't spare a second thought before walking down the street with her, and she followed. "You may be a rice ball in a fruits basket, but so are we. We're family and we won't leave you alone."

Chanyeol ran up to them, grabbing her suitcase and rolling it along with a dimpled smile, "Leave this to me. You must be tired from everything you've been through at that house."

"It's good to have you back, Neullie," Donghae spoke last, and this time, she smiled for real, laughing and releasing tears of joy.

I finally know where I belong, Haneul thought as she squeezed Sehun's hand gently, smiling up at him as they continued home. I know where my home is. It's with the Clan of the Zodiac and for some reason, it feels like this isn't the first time I've been with these wonderful people. I'll never leave them behind and I'll always be grateful to them. Sehun is right—it's okay to be a little selfish.

It wasn't long until they climbed the steps and walked through the path in the forest. In the distance, Haneul could see their home and she had never been more relieved to be back, but something was different. She expected Donghae to have turned off the lights when they went to out to get her back, but the lights of the living room were already on.

"That's odd," the eldest of the three mused. "I remember turning them off."

"You probably did forget," Sehun grunted, ready time lead Haneul inside, but Chanyeol stopped them from proceeding.

"Wait," he spoke cautiously. The silver-haired male could sense a divine presence within the house. It wasn't just any presence though. This one was regal, full of power, with a spirit that could command even the very Heavens. The figure behind the screen doors of the living room moved, tall and elegant, and as the person pushed them aside, the three males went still.

Haneul gazed at the new face. It was a woman, tall and fair with long dark hair and a cold expression. She wore a designer blouse and slacks, and on the low table were several boxes of sweets as well as tea.

"It seems you've made it home safely," her voice was like silk, pleasant to the ears, but there was an authoritative tone underneath it. She spoke in very formal Korean, almost like a royal during the Joseon period.

Donghae and Chanyeol were the first to bow and Sehun was next, squeezing Haneul's hand and prompting her to follow, "Your Majesty," the copper-haired male addresses her. "It is good to see you again."

Your Majesty...? Haneul wondered to herself before coming to a sudden realization. This is her! The head of the Zodiac. She's the Jade Empress in the story Halmeoni told me.

Her name is Eunjae.


End file.
